Melty Married
by Harumi RIM
Summary: Kisah cinta sepasang suami-istri yang bakal bikin kamu meleleh (Sekuel Reason to Love, multi chapter. Hard lemon inside, yang merasa belum cukup umur sana baca fanfic lain). Cover by: jisue10
1. Chapter 1

Melty Married

* * *

Summary  
Kisah cinta sepasang suami-istri yang bakal bikin kamu meleleh (Sekuel Reason to Love, multi chapter. Hard lemon inside, yang merasa belum cukup umur sana baca fanfic lain).  
Buat adek-adek yang umurnya di bawah 18 tahun tolong tinggalkan fanfic ini. Ini peringatan keras!

Disclaemer : Type-moon/jamur terong

* * *

Chapter 1 : Pre Wedding  
Happy Reading

Suara deritan kasur yang menoton, lalu desahan manisnya yang bergairah, ditambah lagi suara cairan yang beradu membuat suasana malam itu jadi tambah nikmat. Arthuria Pendragon dan Gilgamesh sebelum pernikahan, menginap di sebuah hotel dan melakukan hubungan intim yang seharusnya mereka lakukan 2 hari lagi.

Pagi itu, adalah acara pertunangan mereka di sebuah gedung hotel milik perusahaan Babylonia yang di telah di booking seminggu penuh. Acaranya sangat meriah karena mereka mengundang lebih dari 600 undangan ke pesta itu. Bagaimana tidak, yang mengadakan acara tersebut adalah sanga Direktur utama dan Wakilnya yang tak terduga akan menikah dengan tempo yang cepat.  
Lalu di sini Arthuria, tengah di dandani oleh seorang tata busana dengan gaun berwarna putih yang indah dan beberapa pita bewarna biru kesukaannya, rambutnya yang biasanya di konde dengan jalinan kecil kini di gerai dan di beri jepit rambut kupu-kupu yang sangat indah. Walau penampilannya anggun dan elegan bak seorang Ratu, tapi hatinya tidak begitu. Pikiran sudah terbang kemana-mana, ia masih ragu untuk menikah dengan sang Direktur.  
"Nona Arthuria, tugas saya telah selesai.. saya pamit dulu.." ujar sang tata rias lalu meninggalkan Arthuria sendirian, Arthuria pun menghela nafas panjang. Setidaknya ia masih punya waktu untuk merenungkan masa depannya. Ia pun menatap wajahnya di kaca dengan raut masam, ia ingin sekali mengulang waktu dan berpikir lebih jauh lagi soal pernikahan ini.  
Tak lama pintu kamarnya terbuka, ia segera menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang dan itu adalah calon suaminya sang Direktur, Gilgamesh.  
"Ada apa?! Kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu?! Apa kau sakit?!" Tanyanya dengan nada khawatir. Arthuria meliriknya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, penampilannya sangat rapi dan berwibawa dengan setelan jas putih lalu rambutnya disisir klimis seperti biasanya yang ia lihat di kantor. Arthuria pun lagi-lagi menghela nafas.  
"Gil, apa kau tidak benar-benar yakin saat kau bilang ingin menikahiku?!" Tanyanya to the point. Gilgamesh sejenak terdiam, lalu ikut menghela nafas berat.  
"Jadi itu yang kau pikirkan, kau ragu untuk menikahiku? Apa aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk meyakinkanmu kalau aku benar-benar serius tentang mu?! Hahh aku ingin menunjukkannya sekarang tapi itu akan membuatmu penampilanmu yang sangat cantik ini jadi lusuh.." ujarnya lalu meraih rambut pirang Arthuria lalu mencium baunya yang harum.  
"Apa maksudmu?!" Tanya Arthuria tidak mengerti akan ucapannya, lalu Gilgamesh tertawa akan tanggapan polosnya.  
"Haha, nanti akan ku jelaskan.. mari kita ke luar untuk menyambut tamu-tamu kita.." Gilgamesh mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum, Arthuria pun menerima uluran itu sambil menguatkan batin bahwa pilihan yang ia ambil sekarang adalah yang terbaik. Biarlah menyesal menikah dari pada menyesal tidak menikah.

Atmosfir yang dirasakannya saat melangkahkan kaki di altar bersama sang calon suami begitu berbinar-binar, semua hadirin memberikannya tepukan tangan yang meriah seakan mereka adalah pasangan paling serasi di dunia. Arthuria dapat merasakan pujian yang mereka berikan itu dengan baik hingga ia bisa menghilangkan sedikit rasa sesal yang ia rasakan.  
"Baiklah hadirin sekalian, ku perkenalan seorang wanita luar biasa yang selama ini sudah membuatku merasakan berbagai macam hal yang sebelumnya belum kurasakan. Setiap hari aku merasakan rasa kesal saat dia mulai rewel akan masalah sehari-hari ku, rasa marah saat dia mencaci maki ku seolah aku ini serba salah, lalu rasa sepi saat dia tidak ada untuk melakukan debat tidak pentingnya. Walau dia adalah wanita yang sangat menyebalkan, tapi aku sadar kalau aku membutuhkannya, aku sangat kesepian jika dia tidak ada di kantor, aku sedih saat dia tidak mau bicara lagi denganku, dan itu membuatku sadar kalau rasa benci itu ternyata adalah perasaan cinta yang terpendam akibat kesal dan marah. Dan sekarang aku katakan padamu.. Arthuria Pendragon, aku sudah mencintaimu sejak pertama kali bertemu, dan aku merasa kaulah wanita yang pantas untuk menjadi istriku, karena itu.. terimalah cintaku.. wahai ratuku.." ujarnya lalu bersungkur dengan 1 lutut yang menyentuh tanah, dan tangannya meraih tangan Arthuria lalu menyematkan sebuah cincin emas putih yang sangat indah dan berkilau. Arthuria hanya terdiam, setiap kata-kata Gilgamesh barusan di cernanya matang-matang, rasanya sangat memalukan sekali bahwa tadi ia sempat meragukan keteguhan hatinya. Bulir demi bulir air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya, membawasahi wajahnya dengan konyol.  
Gilgamesh segera berdiri dan memeluknya erat, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya untuk menangkannya.  
Sorak-sorai penonton pun membuat suasana haru itu di pecahkan, mereka yang awalnya juga sempat ragu akan motif pernikahan ini jadi yakin kalau pernikahan ini benar-benar di landaskan akan cinta, bukan atas paksaan atau nama baik perusahaan.

Begitulah siangnya, lalu malam itu yang mana seharusnya Arthuria tidur untuk esok hari malah di ganggu dengan Gilgamesh yang tiba-tiba datang ke kamarnya.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini ke kamarku?! Kita sudah mengobrol banyak sampai sore ini bukan?!." ujar Arthuria yang tadinya terbaring kini harus duduk dan menutupi tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut pakaian dalam dengan selimut. Gilgamesh pun tertawa kecil, ia menghampiri Arthuria lalu duduk di sebelahnya.  
"Tadi siang aku bilang akan menunjukkan betapa seriusnya aku mencintaimu bukan?! karena acaranya sudah selesai makanya aku datang untuk memenuhi janji itu.."  
Arthuria terdiam mencuba mengingat-ingat apa yang di janjikannya tadi siang, lalu tak lama ia ingat dan itu membuatnya langsung merah padam.  
"Jangan katakan kalau itu.."  
"Ya, kau sudah mengerti sekarang.. sebaiknya aku mengajarkan 'itu' padamu sebelum hari H agar kau lebih terlatih kan?! Apa sekarang kau lagi haid?!" Ujarnya dengan senyuman menggoda sambil menarik selimut yang menutupi Arthuria, tentu wanita itu tidak siap akan hal ini.  
"Tidak! aku tidak mau sekarang... lagi pula aku pernah mempelajari caranya di internet jadi kau jangan khawatir kalau aku belum terlatih.." sanggahnya lalu mencari bantal lain untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Gilgamesh makin tidak sabaran ini melakukan nya, apalagi saat melihat tubuh seksinya tersebut.  
"Tidak.. kau harus mempraktekkannya dulu baru latihanmu sempurna.. lagian kita juga akan melakukan nya kan?! Apa salahnya jika kita memulianya lebih awal?!.."  
Arthuria terdiam lagi, Gilgamesh membuatnya benar-benar tidak bisa menolak permintaan naifnya itu.  
"Baiklah, lakukan saja sesukamu!" Serunya lalu melemparkan bantal kepada calon suaminya. Gilgamesh terkekeh senang, ia pun mendekati Arthuria lalu melumat bibirnya. Ini adalah ciuman pertama mereka bahkan setelah keduanya memutuskan untuk menikah. Arthuria mulai larut akan ciuman itu.  
"Arthuria, buka mulutmu sedikit.." pintanya. Arthuria pun sedikit membuka bibirnya sesuai permintaan dan Gilgamesh segera menelusuri bagian mulut terdalam dengan lidahnya, Arthuria sangat kaget akan perlakuannya. Baru kali ini ia merasakan lidahnya bermain dengan lidah yang lain dan rasanya... Nikmat sekali. Tak lama Gilgamesh pun melepaskan ciumannya hingga meninggalkan bekas liur di bibir merahnya.  
"Sepertinya kau sangat menikmati nya.. bagaimana? Apa kau mau lagi?" Tanyanya sambil menindih Arthuria ke ranjang. Dengan wajah yang malu-malu, Arthuria mengangguk pelan. Gilgamesh mengulang ciuman panasnya, kali ini sambil membuka bra putih calon istrinya dan meremas payudara nya.  
'Aaaahh, sensasi apa ini, sangat liar tapi menyenangkan.. Tangannya yang menyentuhku dengan liar sangat nikmat, lidahnya menari-nari di mulutku sangat panas dan enak.. aku tak kuasa ingin memintanya melakukan hal lebih..'  
"Baiklah, kita akan lanjut ke bagian utamanya.. Arthuria.. kau tahu ini kan?!" Ujar Gilgamesh sambil membuka seluruh bajunya dan menunjukkan bagian tubuh yang sudah berdiri tegap. Arthuria terpaku melihat penis itu, jujur ia sangat menginginkan benda itu.  
"Fufufu.. kalau begitu apa kau siap menerima nya?!" Gilgamesh bertanya lagi, Arthuria bergetar hebat saking menginginkan benda itu untuk menyatu dengannya. Pupil matanya sudah membentuk hati.  
"Ya! Aku siap ❤" sahutnya sambil membuka akses ke dalamnya dengan mebuka penutup vaginanya. Gilgamesh pun menggesekkan kepala penisnya perlahan di bagian itu, Arthuria menggeliat geli sangat-sangat tak sabar menerima benda panjang dan besar itu memasuki vaginanya.  
"Aku terkejut kau memiliki sikap agresif terhadap penisku.. aku suka itu.." Gilgamesh menancapkanya hingga darah pun mengalir dari Arthuria. Wanita itu terjerit akan sensasi sakit yang teramat hingga air mata pun ikut menetes. Gilgamesh menyatakan ruas-ruas jarinya dengan Arthuria lalu meraih wajah cantiknya dengan tangan lainnya dan mengusap air matanya.  
"Sakit? Kalau kau meminta aku akan menghentikannya sekarang.. aku bersedia.." Gilgamesh memberinya pilihan, Arthuria terdiam. Ia merasakan sakit, tapi di lain sisi ia merasakan rasa nikmat akan sakitnya.  
"Kubilang lakukan sesukamu kan?! Apa kau harus bertanya lagi?" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lembut, membuat calon suaminya terkejut. Gilgamesh pun membalas senyuman itu dengan senyum terbaiknya.  
"Kalau kau sudah bilang begitu.. kau harus menerima akibatnya.." Gilgamesh mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan gerakan maju-mundur. Arthuria mendesah kencang akan sakitnya melakukan seks pertama kali. Gilgamesh mengeratkan genggaman tangannya seperti memberikan kekuatan kepadanya agar bertahan, lalu ia juga mencium bibirnya lembut.  
'semakin lama aku semakin menikmati sensasi ini.. apakah perasaan nikmat yang ku rasakan ini adalah cinta nya? Aku mau menerimanya dan menikmatinya..'  
Arthuria melingkar tangannya di leher Gilgamesh, juga dengan kakinya di pinggulnya sehingga Gilgamesh dapat lebih leluasa menuangkan nafsunya.  
"Gilgamesh.. maaf terlambat tapi sepertinya aku sudah bisa mencintaimu.." ucapnya sambil meneteskan air mata, Gilgamesh sontak berdebar-debar dengan wajahnya yang merona. Ia pun menekukkan kepalanya yang sudah tak bisa menahan rasa bahagia itu. Kalau bisa ia ingin menangis.  
"Kalau begitu.. katakan kalau kau mencintaiku.."  
"Gil.. aku mencintaimu.."  
"Lagi"  
"Aku sangat mencintaimu Gil.."  
"Aku mohon katakan lagi!"  
"Aku sungguh mencintaimu- ahhhhnn!"  
Gilgamesh melepaskan genggamannya beralih memegangi kedua pahanya, ia mulai serius menyelesaikannya dengan mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Arthuria terjerit dengan suara mesum yang tak kalah dari bunyi deritan kasur dan suara hentakan pinggul yang keras.  
'Penisnya benar-benar sudah masuk semua! Kalau begini aku benar-benar tak kuasa menahan sensasi ini.. bahkan menahan suara ku untuk tak keluar saja sangat susah.."  
"Arthuria! Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, kumohon terimalah cintaku.." Gilgamesh juga menggila, ia memegangi pinggulnya dengan erat saat cairan semennya keluar di dalam vagina Arthuria dan menembus ke dalam rahim.  
"Aaaahhhhhnnnm~~!" Arthuria memeluk tubuh Gilgamesh saat tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ujung-ujung kakinya bahkan meronta-ronta akan sensasi sperma panas yang mengisi rahimnya.

Gilgamesh menyelipkan sebatang rokok di sela jari yang sudah di bakarnya, sesekali ia menghisap lalu membuang asapnya ke udara. Duduk di tepi ranjang tanpa busana sambil merokok setelah melakukan seks memang memiliki sensasi yang beda. Lalu diliriknya Arthuria yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut, sepertinya dia telah kembali ke alam warasnya setelah tadi sangat menggila. Ia meracau tak jelas karena malu telah menunjukkan sisi mesumnya kepada calon suami. Gilgamesh pun tertawa kecil, lalu mengusap surai pirangnya lembut.  
"Sekarang kau harus tidur walau sebentar.. besok masih ada acara kan?!" ucapnya lalu memasang kembali seluruh pakaiannya dan hendak meninggalkannya. Tapi Arthuria menghentikannya dengan menarik lengannya.  
"Jangan pergi.. tidurlah bersamaku malam ini, lagi pula besok kita hanya akan jalan-jalan ke luar hotel bukan?! Temani aku tidur malam ini.." pintanya dengan wajah memerah, Gilgamesh pun mengendus kecil. Ia pun tak punya pilihan lain selain ikut berbaring bersamanya, memeluk Arthuria sambil tertidur. Arthuria tersenyum kecil lalu terlelap dalam pelukannya.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Hai hai minasan konbawa! Berjumpa lagi dengan saya Rim dalam fanfic rate M  
To be honest sebenarnya enggan ngaploud nih fic karena lewdnya gak nahan apalagi temen ku di irl tau fanfic ini.  
Masih permulaan ya jadi belum terlalu bikin kalian basah ahahaha.  
Pertanyaan lazim yang keluar dari temen irl setelah baca fanfic saya.  
(Apakah sekarang lu sudah cukup umur bikin ini fanfic?)  
Sudah, saya bahkan merasa lebih karena baru masuk umur yang pantas!  
(Elu udah nikah? Atau pernah ngewe?)  
Belum, saya masih sayang masa muda dan saya masih suci, kalau soal nikah dan ew saya maunya sama bang 2D husbando saya *plakkk  
(Referensi dari mana?)  
Doujinshit pastinya.

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau saran atau dukungan lainnya tolong kirimkan lewat review ya! Mudah-mudahan bisa saya jawab satu-satu. Reviews anda sangat berharga buat saya ^^ apalagi di tambah follow dan favorite lengkap deh enaknya huehuehue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Wedding

.

.

.

.

Sekarang adalah hari yang paling penting, yaitu hari dimana mereka akan resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Mereka mengadakan upacara pernikahan di aula hotel yang disulap dengan sangat cantik dengan karpet merah di tengah nya, lalu di ujung karpet terdapat altar dimana seorang pendeta berdiri di sana. Gilgamesh yang sudah mengenakan jas putih rapi dan elegan, memiliki rasa gugup di dalamnya. Ia sesekali mengibaskan jasnya agar tetap rapi lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang. Sekretarisnya yang berdiri di sebelahnya sebagai pendamping mempelai pria hanya cengengesan melihatnya gugup.

Para pengawal yang mengenakan jas hitam memasuki aula, mereka berbaris di samping karpet bertanda sang pengantin wanita akan memasuki ruangan. Jantung Gilgamesh langsung berdetak kencang, akhirnya Arthuria akan menampakkan wajahnya.

Dua penggiring pengantin memasuki ruangan dengan buket mawar di tangan, setelahnya Arthuria pun memasuki aula dengan diiringi penggiring lainnya. Gilgamesh seketika terpaku akan sosoknya hari itu, seperti melihat bidadari surga tercantik yang pernah ada. Ia sampai rak bisa mengedipkan matanya sedikitpun. Gaun pengantin berwarna putih yang sangat indah dan memiliki ekor yang panjang, dengan buket mawar merah ditangannya, wajah yang di polesi bedak dan berbagai makeup yang terlihat menyatu dengan bersihnya wajahnya yang ditutupi cadar transparan. Mahkota berlian mahal juga bertengger manis di kepalanya.

Tepuk tangan penonton memeriahkan acaranya. Arthuria melangkah pelan dengan sepatu yang tingginya minta ampun, tubuhnya yang pendek mengharuskannya untuk mengenakan benda terkutuk itu. Ia menatap wajah Gilgamesh yang berada di hadapannya, ia sangat kaget dengan semburat merah di wajah hingga telinga. Arthuria tertawa kecil di balik cadarnya. Ia pun sampai di hadapannya, Gilgamesh pun mengulurkan lengannya agar Arthuria merangkulnya, setelah baru menghadap pendeta.

"Ehem! Baiklah.. mari kita mulai upacara ini.." sang pendeta membacakan sumpah-sumpah untuk pasutri, dan membacakan ikhtiar pernikahan.

"Gilgamesh, atas nama Tuhan apakah kau akan menerima Arthuria Pendragon sebagai pendampingmu sehidup semati?"

"Ya, saya bersedia"

"Arthuria Pendragon, atas nama Tuhan apakah kau menerima Gilgamesh sebagai pendampingmu sehidup semati?"

"Ya, saya bersedia"

"Baiklah, dengan ini kalian sah menjadi suami istri.. sekarang pasangkan cincin pernikahan kepada pasangan Anda.." pendeta itu menutup kitabnya. Sekretaris Gilgamesh mengantarkan kotak cincin yang berisi sepasang cincin emas yang tak kalah indah dan mahal dari cincin pertunangan, ia menyematkan 1 cincin tersebut pada jari manis istrinya. Arthuria juga menyematkan cincin yang satu lagi padanya, lalu menggenggam tangan Gilgamesh dengan erat. Gilgamesh membuka cadar yang menutupi wajah cantiknya perlahan dan tampak jelaslah wajah sang istri yang sangat indah seperti baru saja keluar dari lukisan. Arthuria tersipu malu. Gilgamesh mengecup bibirnya lembut dan Arthuria membalasnya, ciuman yang sangat mesra itu disambut meriah oleh tamu undangan. Acara pernikahan itu menjadi sangat meriah ketika Gilgamesh menggendong Arthuria, membawanya kabur dari aula. Hal itu tidak ada dalam rencana pernikahan itu.

.

.

.

Gilgamesh membawa Arthuria ke kamar hotel yang sudah di rias dengan taburan mawar merah dan seberapa lilin dilantai, kamar ini sudah didesain khusus untuk malam pertama mereka sebagai suami istri.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi.. kita masih harus melakukan banyak hal setelah inu kan? Kenapa kau malah melenceng dari rencana?" Ujar Arthuria agak kesal. Gilgamesh tertawa sambil menurunkan Arthuria keranjang.

"Habisnya aku tidak tahan ingin menyentuhmu dengan tampilan seperti ini.." sahutnya sambil mencium bibirnya dengan lembut, melumat hingga menarikan lidahnya ke rongga mulut tersebut hingga meninggalkan benang silva dari keduanya. Arthuria mendorong Bahu Gilgamesh dari hadapannya, ia ingin mengambil nafas segera.

"Hahhh.. padahal baru kemarin kita juga melakukan ini tapi kau tetap tidak sabar ingin melakukannya lagi.. aku jadi tidak menikmati pesta hari ini dengan makanan-makanan yang tersaji di luar.." keluhnya sambil membayangkan suasana pernikahannya dimana ia akan memakan seluruh hidangan itu dengan lahap, raut wajahnya saat ini berubah masam ketika tau malam ini ia akan menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan bercinta.

"Tenang saja.. ada satu cara agar kau bisa makan disini.." ujar Gilgamesh padanya.

"Benarkah?! Bagaimana?"

"Dengan ini.." Gilgamesh mengeluarkan penisnya tanpa ragu dan menyodorkannya ke wajah Arthuria, bahkan ia melakukannya sambil tertawa. Sontak wanita kaget sekali akan perlakuan itu padanya, rasanya ia baru saja dipermainkan.

"Masukkan ini kemulutmu.." pinta Gilgamesh padanya. Arthuria menatap penis yang terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya, tanpa berpikir panjang ia menurutinya dan mencoba memasukkan penisnya ke mulutnya. Gilgamesh tersenyum lebar akan sifat penurutnya, ia membiarkan Arthuria bermain dengan penisnya. Awalnya Arthuria menjilati seluruh permukaan penis itu dengan nafsu, ia pun berpindah ke buah zakar yang lembut dan memainkannya dengan lidah, menghisapnya hingga mengulumnya. Sepertinya Arthuria mulai menyukai dua buah bola itu.

Gilgamesh mengerang nikmat, lidah Arthuria membuatnya menjadi gila.

'Dia memainkan dua buah zakarku dengan sangat baik, padahal ia melakukannya hanya karena gemas.. ohhh aku akan menyemprotkan cairan semen ini keluar..' batin Gilgamesh berkecamuk. Setelah puas dengan buah Zakar, Arthuria mulai mengulum seluruh penis memasuki mulutnya, hingga ujungnya menyentuh kerongkongan. Gilgamesh tidak tahan akan sensasi enaknya, ia memegangi kepala Arthuria lalu menggerakkan pinggulnya menghantam wajahnya. Arthuria terbelalak dan sesak, penis yang besar dan panjang sudah memasuki kerongkangannya.

"Ohhh! Istriku! Ini sangat nikmat!" Seru Gilgamesh keenakan tanpa peduli kalau Arthuria tersendak. Setelah itu ia memuncratkan sperma langsung kekerongannya. Gilgamesh menarik penisnya keluar lalu memegangi mulut Arthuria yang berlumuran sperma, wajah memerahnya serta air mata yang menetes akibat tersendak membuatnya sangat erotis, wajah yang paling Gilgamesh sukai.

"Bagus.. sepertinya kau menyukai penisku.. bagaimana kalau kita mulai makan utamanya?" Gilgamesh menyingkap gaun Saber yang cukup besar dan panjang itu, jujur ia tak nyaman dengan gaun rumbai-rumbai yang menghalangi pandangannya, akhirnya ia memilih untuk membukanya saja. Melucuti pakaiannya hingga tidak ada sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuhnya, Gilgamesh juga membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Arthuria merangkul kedua kakinya yang mengangkang, membuka jalan untuknya.

"Ya~ ❤ masukkan penis itu kedalam.." pintanya yang sepertinya sudah hilang kendali. Gilgamesh begitu bersemangat untuk melakukannya, ia mulai menggesekkan penisnya ke permukaan vagina yang sangat basah, lalu perlahan memasukkannya hingga semua bagian penis menghilang kedalam. Arthuria mendesah erotis dengan lidah yang terjulur keluar, air mata juga ikut mengalir. Gilgamesh membuat gerakan perlahan, menghantam pinggulnya dengan pelan.

"Ah! Ah! Aaa! Kau menusuk ujung rahimku.. ahnnn!" Desah Arthuria bergema-gema ditelinganya. Wajah Gilgamesh sudah memerah, ia juga tak kuat saat vagina basahnya begitu menghisapnya kedalam.

"Uh! Arthuria.. kau sangat enak! Tapi ini masih kurang!" Gilgamesh mempercepat gerakannya, desahan Arthuria makin keras dan liar. Gilgamesh begitu kuat mengahatamnya, sehingga ranjangnya pun ikut bergoyang, wanita itu akan mencapai orgasme di buatnya. Gilgamesh pun menatap kedua manik emerald itu dengan pasti, seakan wajahnya menjadi serius.

"Arthuria.. aku ingin kau hamil.. aku ingin anak darimu.. ahh aku ingin segera punya anak.." ucapnya dengan nada yang serius walau pinggulnya masih bergoyang. Walau setengah akal sehat Arthuria sudah gila akan kenikmatan seksual ini, namun setengah warasnya masih menerima apa yang dimaksud suaminya. Ia pun tersenyum lebar, menerima permintaan yang ia juga ingin.

"Aku juga menginginkan anak darimu.. makanya tolong.. hamili aku.." sahutnya. Gilgamesh tersipu malu, ia memurukkan wajah merahnya dengan terus menghantam vagina terdalamnya hingga meleset dari leher rahimnya. Arthuria mendesah gila.

"Ahhh ahh ahh Gil~ ❤ ahhnn! Nnn ahhhhh" Arthuria mencapai orgasme duluan sebelum Gilgamesh mencapai klimaks.

"Ou! Sayangku.. vaginamu semakin sempit.. tapi ini makin enak.." Gilgamesh masih menggenjotnya, hingga akhirnya ia mengeluarkan cairan semen yang banyak kedalam rahim sang istri. Rasanya sangat lega sekali saat spermanya keluar dengan sangat banyak, Gilgamesh menghela nafas lega. Arthuria masih menggeliat, cairan panas itu membuat sensasi enak di vaginanya. Arthuria merangkul Gilgamesh, membuat rasa nyaman pada tubuhnya.

"Gilgamesh.. aku mencintaimu.." ujarnya lembut. Gilgamesh pun membalas pelukannya sambil tersenyum.

"Ya.. aku juga sangat mencintaimu.."

.

.

.

.

Acar pernikahan kedua dilakukan di panti asuhan dimana disanalah tempat pertemuan takdir mereka. Anak-anak panti sangat senang merayakan pernikahan itu, terlebih karena banyak hidangan dan berbagai hiburan yang sangat mereka sukai. Gilgamesh dan Arthuria saling bergenggaman tangan, menatap anak-anak dengan tatapan sejuk.

"Gil.. apa kau ingin punya anak?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin.. aku ingin anak yang banyak!" Sahutnya sambil menepuk kepala Arthuria. Wanita itu tersenyum lebar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya kita belum mendiskusikannya sebelumnya.. ya karena kita buru-buru.." ujar Gilgamesh tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Apa itu?"

"Soal bulan madu kita" Arthuria tersipu malu, ia melupakan hal itu.

"Kemana kita akan pergi? Dubai? Paris? Australia?" Gilgamesh melemparkan seluruh pendapatnya. Arthuria makin bingung dengan itu.

"Kyoto?" Gilgamesh masih menyarankan, akhirnya Arthuria menepuk lengan Gilgamesh untuk berhenti menyarankan lebih jauh.

"Oke.. kita akan ke Kyoto.. kalau ke luar negeri, urusan kantor jadi terbengkalai.."

Dan setelah itu diputuskan mereka akan berbulan madu ke Kyoto.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Balasan review

Mashu Kry

"nice fic...jarang ketemu yg niat buat fic gilxarturia"

"Arigatou! Jarang ya? Ya saya dari tahun berapaan lupa emang udah cinta mati sama ini couple jadi saya akan serius mentamatkan fanfic ini.. terimakasih mashu udah jauh-jauh datang dari chaldea buat review fic nista AQ wkwk"

Cuma satu sih yang review tapi gak papa, ane tetap bersyukur :'))

Jyaa mata aimasho!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Honey Moon

.

2 hari setelahnya, pasutri baru ini pergi ke kota Kyoto untuk berbulan madu. Sebelumnya mereka tidak menduga jija akan berbulan madu kesini. Saat ini mereka sedang jalan-jalan ke istana paling indah yaitu istana Azuchi, disekeliling istana terdapat sungai yang jernih. Gilgamesh dan Arthuria pun menaiki perahu untuk mengelilingi sungai itu.  
"Disini sejuk sekali ya.. airnya juga bersih.." Arthuria menyentuh permukaan air dengan semangat, membuat Gilgamesh khawatir padanya.  
"Itu bahaya sayang! Jika kau terjatuh kedalam sungai bagaimana?!"  
"Tenang saja! Aku bisa berenang kok!" Arthuria tertawa kecil, Membuat Gilgamesh gemas melihatnya. Ia pun melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Arthuria, menjaganya supaya tidak jatuh.  
"Nah sekarang kau aman!" Ujarnya bangga, Arthuria tersipu malu, malah tidak jadi bermain-main dengan air. Arthuria memelih untuk bersandar di bahunya, menikmati angin yang meniupnya. Kemesraan pasangan bule yang seperti lukisan itu sempat mencuri perhatian orang lain bahkan sampai memotret, istri yang cantik dan suami yang tampan ditambah lagi mereka mesra sekali diatas perhu itu, siapa yang tidak gemas melihatnya.

Setelah puas berlayar, dan menikmati pemandangan istana Azuchi, mereka pun pulang ke sebuah villa yang berdisain klasik jepang dengan pemandangan indah disekelilingnya, mereka akan menginap disana selama beberapa hari.  
"Sayang~~ lihat! Cocok tidak?!" Tiba-tiba Gilgamesh menghampiri Arthuria dengan yukata bewarna emas dan merah yang terlihat megah, sontak Arthuria terkesima dengan ketampanannya. Entah kenapa ia baru sadar ternyata Gilgamesh itu lelaki tampan.  
"Indah sekali Gil! Kau yang memakainya sendiri?!" Pujinya salut. Gilgamesh mengangguk mantap dengan sangat bangga.  
"Aku juga sudah menyiapkan kimono untukmu.." Gilgamesh menyodorkan selembar kain bercorak bunga sakura yang sangat indah, Arthuria sumringah senang.  
"Ayo cepat Gil! Pakaikan kimono itu padaku!" Arthuria sangat bersemangat, Gilgamesh pun juga tertawa lepas.  
"Iya iya.."  
Gilgamesh memasangkan kimono bewarna biru muda itu pada istrinya, Arthuria begitu bahagia akhirnya ia mengenakan pakaian khas Jepang itu. Setelah melilit sana-sini dan memasangkan pita dipanggang, pemasangan Kimono pun siap.  
"Haaa! Hebat.. bagaimana kau bisa memasangkannya?"  
"Keluarga yang mengadopsiku adalah keluarga beretiket, jadi ini tidak seberapa.." Gilgamesh menggosok hidungnya bangga, Arthuria tersenyum lembut.  
"Terimakasih Gilgamesh.. ini adalah pertama kalinya aku mengenakan baju ini.." ujarnya sambil merona, Gilgamesh sempat deg-degan akan sikap manisnya itu, ia masih belum terbiasa menghadapi cobaan itu.  
"Baiklah.. kau harus sering-sering memakainya karena kimono ini sangat cocok untukmu.." Gilgamesh tersenyum padanya, ia pun menghampirinya lalu mencium bibir tipisnya dengan lembut.

Matahari pun tenggelam, berganti dengan bulan purnama yang bersinar terang. Teras yang hanya disinari cahaya bulan itu, Gilgamesh membaringkan kepalanya ke paha istrinya, Arthuria mengusap surai emasnya lembut. Mereka mengobrol banyak hal malam itu.  
"Istriku.. apa kau pernah berpikir kalau menikahiku adalah sebuah kesalahan? Aku memang tidak mau menyinggungnya tapi setidaknya aku ingin dengar pendapatmu.." Arthuria terdiam sejenak, ia harus berpikir mantab untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini.  
"Saat aku menerima lamaran itu.. aku pernah meminta waktu dan kau tidak mengijinkanku, kau pria yang sangat egois dan kasar, aku harus berpikir matang tentang lamaran itu dan awalnya aku ingin menolak keras.. tapi disisi lain aku merasa jika menikahimu bukanlah pilihan yang buruk, kau bisa menjadi orang yang berbeda saat bersama orang-orang yang kau sayangi.. jika kau memang mencintaiku berarti kau akan menjadi orang yang berbeda dari anggapanku semula.. dan ternyata kau memang beda.. jadi sekarang tidak ada penyesalan lagi.." jelas Arthuria sambil meneteskan air mata. Gilgamesh mengusap wajahnya dari air mata, usapan jempol yang lembut mampu melelehkan hatinya.  
"Pilihanku untuk menikahimu tidak salah.. kau memang wanita yang akan mampu membuatku seperti ini.. makanya aku sangat beruntung kau mau menerima cintaku dan membalasnya.. " Gilgamesh menegakkan badannya, meraih bibirnya dan menciumnya, Arthuria membalas ciuman itu dengan menekan belakang kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman. Setelah ciuman, Gilgamesh membawa masuk Arthuria ke kamar yang terlah di sediakan, di lantai yang hanya beralaskan tatami (karpet khas Jepang) Gilgamesh membaringkannya disana. Menyibak bahunya hingga membuka dadanya, menampakkan buah dada yang kenyal dan indah. Gilgamesh memijat dan mengulum putingnya yang sudah mengeras dengan nafsu.  
"Semakin lama payudaramu makin besar ya sayang.. katanya jika sering di pijit maka akan semakin besar" Gilgamesh masih betah memainkan dadanya. Arthuria mengatur suara desahannya dengan menggigit jempolnya sendiri, ia tidak bisa menghentikan permainan Gilgamesh yang juga dinikmatinya.  
"Arthuria, ambil ini.." Gilgamesh memberikan sebuah bantal padanya, terlantang di atas tatami sedikit membuat badan sakit-sakit.  
"Nah sekarang putar posisi badanmu.." Gilgamesh menitahnya lagi, Arthuria menurutinya lalu menelungkupkan badannya, Gilgamesh mencumbu tengkuknya dari belakang, Arthuria mendesah geli akan permainan barunya, Ia pun merangkul bantal pemberian Gilgamesh barusan.  
Pria itu pun membuka obon yukatanya, bertujuan menutupi tubuh mereka seperti selimut, bercinta di balik selimut memang memiliki sensasi tersendiri. Gilgamesh melakukan seks sambil memeluk Arthuria dari belakang, memainkan kedua dadanya yang bergoyang seiring dengan ia menggerakkan tubuhnya. Suara desahan Arthuria terdengar lebih teratur namun erotis, ia meremas bantal tersebut dengan kuat.  
"Gil.. ahhh gill~~ ❤ lakukan dengan lebih cepat.. kuhhh..." Pintanya sambil menoleh padanya. Gilgamesh mendongakkan kepala Arthuria keatas dengan tangannya, dari situ ia mencium bibirnya lebih erotis lagi sambil terus manghantam pinggulnya dengan cepat. Arthuria sangat puas dengan ciuman itu terlebih penis yang bergerak cepat menghantam leher rahim dengan kuat. Rasa sakit dan erotis yang tiada tara di malam bulan madu pertama mereka, terlebih cahaya bulan purnama membuat suasanya makin mendukung.  
"Ahh ahh ahh Gilll~~ aku muncrat~~ ahhnn ahh ~~~ ❤❤"  
"Aku juga sayang ahhh!" Gilgamesh mengeluarkan cairan spermanya dan ia memastikan semua cairan itu masuk ke rahimnya dan membuahi sel telurnya. Arthuria ngos-ngosan sekali, ia mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk malam ini begitu pula Gilgamesh. Pria itu pun menyerah untuk ronde ke dua, ia sangat lelah dan akhirnya memilih tidur saja.  
"Eh tunggu! Gil! Jangan tidur dulu! Kita belum membentangkan futonnya! (kasur lipat Jepang)"  
"Tidak usah.. aku lelah.."  
Arthuria pun tidak punya pilihan lain selain membentangkan futonnya sendirian.

.  
Rembulan kembali di gantikan dengan matahari. Pagi itu kedua pasangan ini sangat malas untuk bergerak, terlebih badan mereka sakit-sakit semua akibat gulat semalam.  
"Gill.. bangun.. aku lapar.. bawakan aku makanan.." lirih Arthuria masih tiduran, Gilgamesh menggeliat lalu kembali tidur.  
"Gil.. bangun.. gil.." Arthuria membangunkannya dengan mengguncangkan tubuhnya namun tidak berhasil, ia pun jadi kesal. Akhirnya sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya, ia me dekati Gilgamesh, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga pria itu.  
"Sayanngg~ bangun.. ciuman pagimu mana?" Bisiknya lembut dan menggoda. Gilgamesh langsung tersentak bangun, ia pun menindih Arthuria dan mencium bibirnya. Wanita itu kaget sekali sampai tidak berkutik sedikit pun.  
"Nah gitu dong! Sering-sering memanggilku sayang.." serunya senang sekali. Arthuria merah padam, bukannya ia tak mau tapi dia belum terbiasa dengan memanggilnya seperti itu, dan tadi itu hanya paksaan belaka agar sang suami bisa bangun.

Setelah benar-benar bangun dan makan pagi, keduanya memilih untuk jalan-jalan ke sekitar vila yang terdapat taman. Tamannya cukup luas dan memiliki banyak pohon sakura yang sayangnya belum mekar karena sekarang bukan musim semi, tapi mereka berdua menikmati keindahan taman yang memiliki banyak satwa dan sauna.  
"Gil! Lihat, ada bunga cosmos!" Seru Arthuria senang sekali dengan bunga-bunga berwarna-warni yang indah. Arthuria juga kegirangan saat melihat bunga lain seperti tulip, mawar akar, dan masih banyak lagi.  
"Kau sangat suka bunga ya.. aku baru tahu itu.."  
"Ya! Aku suka sekali taman bunga yang luas! Yahh walau aku memilikinya juga dirumahku, aku tidak pernah bosan dengan bunga!" Arthuria memetik bunga mawar lalu menghirup aromanya yang segar. Gilgamesh pun terlamun, dan akhirnya ia meraih ponselnya lalu menghubungi pihak rumahnya.  
"Cepat ubah halaman belakang kita menjadi taman bunga yang luas, pastikan itu selesai hari ini!" Ujar Gilgamesh lalu mematikan telepon, sepertinya Arthuria tidak mendengar telpon itu dan terus asyik memandangi bunga-bunga sampai puas.  
"Nah Arthuria, saatnya kita pergi.." ajak Gilgamesh kemudian. Arthuria mengangguk paham dan menghampiri Gilgamesh yang sudah bejalan duluan.

~ooo~

Hari ini mereka jalan-jalan keliling kota Kyoto sambil menikmati pemandangan yang indah, mereka keliling menaiki mobil sport mewah milik Arthuria, dan yang menyetir juga dia.  
"Tak kusangka ternyata kau mahir membawa mobil mewah dengan kecepatan tinggi.." Puji Gilgamesh yang tidak bisa menyetir sehebat dirinya.  
"Jangan remehkan kemampuan menyetirku.. bahkan motor balap pun bisa ku bawa melaju 140km/jam" sahutnya sambil mencoba drift di jalanan yang sepi. Gilgamesh hanya tertawa kecil, jujur ia takut dengan kemampuan Arthuria yang sangat ugal-ugalan ini.  
Setelah perjalanan yang menegangkan, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah perbukitan dimana dari sana terlihat jelas akan indahnya penorama kota. Arthuria turun dari mobil, menghirup udara sejuk dengan hati gembira.  
Gilgamesh menatap wajah cantik istrinya dengan senyum kecil, ia tidak pernah ingin berhenti menatap kecantikan yang belum pernah ia temukan sebelumnya.  
"Kau memang wanita yang memiliki kecantikan sempurna.." Gilgamesh menghampirinya, mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir tipisnya yang memiliki warna merah yang indah. Arthuria mengelakkan kepalanya seperti ia tidak mau melakukannya, Gilgamesh pun menghentikannya.  
"Gil, jangan disini.. nanti ada yang melihat bagaimana?!" Bujuknya dengan wajah yang memerah, namun ekspresi wajahnya berkata lain, ia sangat menginginkannya lagi. Gilgamesh begitu paham akan ekspresi itu, ia menggendong Arthuria seperti menggendong tuan putri, membawanya ke dalam mobil lalu membaringkannya di kursi depan.  
"Kalau begini tidak apa-apa kan?"  
"Eh?! Tapi nanti ada yang lewat bagai-" ucapannya terhenti saat Gilgamesh membungkam mulutnya dengan bibirnya, ciuman panas kembali dimainkan. Desahan liar Arthuria keluar dengan sendirinya. Setelah puas, Gilgamesh melepaskannya.  
"Sepertinya mobil ini begitu kuat menahan guncangan.. jadi jika kita melakukannya disini tidak akan ada yang tahu.." Gilgamesh menutup pintu mobil, dan kembali menyerang Arthuria.  
"Kau gila?! Kau mau melakukannya disini?! Jangan bercanda.. di sini tempat terbuka kau tau?!" Serunya sambil mendorong Gilgamesh menjauh darinya. Gilgamesh pun menghela nafas.  
"Tidak ada salahnya melakukannya disini, toh juga tidak ada orang.."  
"Ta-tapi.." Arthuria terdiam, ia tak bisa membantah lagi. Kali ini ia memilih mengalah dan membiarkannya berbyat sesukanya. Gilgamesh tersenyum lebar akan sifat menurutnya.  
"Baiklah.. aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan.." Gilgamesh kembali menciumnya. Kali ini lebih liar sambil menarikan lidahnya dengan khidmat, Arthuria mendesah kecil beriring dengan suara kecupan.  
"Ukh.. Gil.. disini panas sekali dan sempit.. aku tidak ingin melakukannya disini.." keluhnya sambil mengibaskan kerah bajunya. Gilgamesh menatap wajah Arthuria yang memerah akibat panas, bulir keringat membasahi pipinya hingga menetes ke belahan dadanya. Pemandangan yang menggugah iman ini tidak bisa ia lewatkan.  
"Kalau begitu kau buka saja bajumu!" Gilgamesh tanpa menunggu jawaban Arthuria membukakkan bajunya, sontak wanita itu kaget lalu kesal.  
"Bodoh! Aku bilang tidak mau disini! Tetap saja panas tau! ACnya juga tidak kau nyalakan!" Bentaknya. Namun Gilgamesh tidak mengindahkan peringatan itu dan malah kembali menjilati lehernya hingga ketiak. Arthuria malu sekali saat ketiaknya dijilati seperti itu.  
"Jangan.. kuhhh.. itu berkeringat... Kyaa" Arthuria mendesah geli sambil menggeliat. Gilgamesh makin senang menjilatnya.  
"Jangan malu-malu begitu.. rasanya sangat lembut dan enak.." Saat itu Arthuria sukses dipermalukan dan dibuat pasrah. Setelahnya Gilgamesh beralih ke bahian bawahnya, menjilati vaginanya yang basah akan cairan pemulas bercampur keringat. Arthuria tidak berkuasa lagi atas tubuhnya.  
"Nah.. Arthuria.. apa kau suka saat aku melakukan ini?" Gilgamesh memasukkan lidahnya ke lubang vaginanya, sambil menggerakkannya dengan liar. Arthuria mendesah geli.  
"Mana mungkin aku menyukainya.. ahhh.. sangat memalukan.. kuhhh ~~ awww "  
Gilgamesh beralih dengan memasukkan jarinya kedalam, namun masih menjilati air yang keluar.  
"Kau tidak jujur soal ini ya.. padahal tubuhmu sangat menginginkan sentuhanku.." Gilgamesh masih memainkan jarinya di dalamnya, sambil meremas kedua payudaranya dengan lembut, Arthuria hanya mendesah pelan.  
Gilgamesh mengubah posisinya, ia menyunggingkan bokong Arthuria mengahadapnya, dari situ ia meremas lagi buah dada yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar dengan kuat. Arthuria tak kuasa menahan sensasinya.  
"Gil.. ahh.. jangan lakukan itu... Ukhhh ahhh~~" pintanya sambil mendesah kecil. Gilgamesh tidak menuruti pintanya dan terus bermain dengan kedua gundukan itu, penisnya juga ia gesekan ke permukaan vaginanya.  
"Baiklah.. ayo kita selesaikan ini.." Gilgamesh menusuk lubangnya yang masih sempit, Arthuria menggigit bibirnya sendiri untuk menahan sakit. Air mata dan air liur sudah bertetesan dimana-mana, Dan saat penis itu masuk, ia mendesah luar biasa. Gilgamesh mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, menghantam pinggul Arthuria sembari mendapatkan sensasi seksual yang nikmat. Suara desahan Arthuria beserta bunyi crot-crotan menggema di dalam mobil itu, terlebih panas yang luar biasa makin menambah nafsu sang calon suami.  
Arthuria menyandarkan dadanya ke kaca mobil, menatap panoram sambil menikmati permainan itu. Rasanya aneh, kota Kyoto yang indah terasa hambar, ia lebih merasakan nikmatnya bercinta di dalam mobil.  
Gilgamesh mulai mempercepat gerakan sambil meremas bokongnya, Arthuria mendesah kencang.  
"Gil.. ahh ahhh ahhh gil.. aku.. ah.. aku akan keluar... Ahhh"  
"Arthuria.. aku sangat mencintaimu!" Setelah itu Gilgamesh menyemburkan spermanya ke dalam rahimnya, Arthuria membelalakkan matanya tak kuat menahan sensasinya.  
"Ahhh.. he.. hebat sekali.. Gilgamesh.. kau mengisi penuh rahimku dengan benih cintamu.. ahhh" Arthuria terkulai, dari vaginanya mengalir cairan sperma yang melimpah. Gilgamesh pun mencabut penisnya, lalu mencium bibirnya lembut.  
"Tapi.. bisakah kau menyalakan ACnya sekarang? Atau kau mau membuka jendelanya?!" Pintanya. Gilgamesh hanya tertawa kecil lalu menyalakan pendingin mobil tersebut.

Mereka kembali ke villa, hari sudah beranjak siang, karena rencananya mereka akan pulang hari ini, mereka pun mengemasi barang-barang untuk pulang. Gilgamesh menghela nafas, ia tidak terima bulan madunya cuma berlangsung 2 hari. Kesibukan kantor benar-benar menjadi hambatannya untuk bersenang-senang dengan istrinya.  
"Kenapa pucat sekali? Apa kau tidak suka kita pulang hari ini?" Tanya istrinya sedikit khawatir. Gilgamesh menghela nafas lagi.  
"Ya.. aku kecewa jika mengingat besok kita akan kembali ke kantor.. padahal seharusnya bulan madu itu palinga tidak 1 bulan.." keluhnya. Arthuria pun tertawa kecil, ia mengerti betul perasaan itu karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ia pun menepuk-nepuk kepala Gilgamesh lembut, mengeluarkan senyum terbaik.  
"Walau cuma sebentar, tapi aku sangat menikmati hari-hari yang kita lewati disini.. lain kali ayo jalan-jalan saat liburan.." Gilgamesh seperti melihat bidadari, ia tidak bisa menahannya rasa cintanya yang meledak-ledak ini.  
"Ya.. kalau begitu ayo pulang.."

Perjalanan 5 jam dengan mobil dari Kyoto ke Fuyuki, mereka pun sampai di rumah nan megah itu dengan selamat dan bahagia. Para pelayan menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan sangat loyal, Arthuria masih membiasakan diri dengan keloyalan itu. Gilgamesh menghampiri ketua pelayan yang ia telpon tadi pagi, berbisik padanya.  
"Yang kuminta tadi siang sudah siap?!"  
"Ya tuan, kami sudah menyiapkannya"  
Gilgamesh kembali menghampiri istrinya, menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya.  
"Eh? Ada apa?"  
"Aku punya kejutan untukmu.." Gilgamesh membawa Arthuria ke halaman belakang, menunjukkan hadiah besar untuknya dan kedepannya. Yaitu taman bunga yang indah dan warna-warni dengan berbagai macam jenis bunga ditanamnya, Arthuria sangat takjub sampai menangis.  
"Terimakasih Gil.. aku sangat senang.."  
"Bagaimana kalau ucapan terimakasihnya kau berikan saja nanti dikamar?" Gilgamesh tersenyum sumbing penuh maksud. Arthuria yang awalnya tidak konek akan maksud ucapannya langsung kaget saat Gilgamesh menggendongnya. Ia jadi paham apa yang akan dilakukan Gilgamesh nantinya.  
"Ehhh! Padahal kita baru pulang bulan madu?!" Akhirnya Arthuria tidak dapat jatah tidur malam itu.

.  
TBC

* * *

Balasan Review

ZenoZen

Aduh,aduh,aduh author, sy gk bisa berenti mimisan ini  
"Fufufu.. saya emang author sadis yang ingin pembacanya bersimbah darah uwu"

Mashu Kry  
mantaff, tapi bagus san kalo word chapter nya dipanjangin! semangat ya! di tunggu chap berikutnya..  
"Iya nih kemarin kebelet posting hahaha, Tapi sekarang udah di banyakin"

Makasih atas Reviewnya! Saya tunggu di chapter selanjutnya :))


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Daily Life with you

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah Direktur dan wakilnya berbulan madu, hari-hari yang dilalui pun menjadi tidak biasa. 3 bulan yang lalu, mereka masih seperti anjing dan kucing yanh tak di duga langsung menuju ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Walau biasanya mereka suka betengkar dan saling melototi, kini mulai mengurangi perselisihan dan bisa menerima masing-masing. Walau kejadian seperti bertengkar akibat pekerjaan pun sering terjadi, yang membuat mereka saling adu mulut pun kerap tak terhindarkan, sekretaris mereka pun jadi bingung mereka ini benar sudah menikah atau belum. Tapi, di sela-sela itu mereka juga bisa menunjukkan rasa cinta masing-masing.

Saat ini Gilgamesh tengah mengurus seluruh dokumen yang terbang kalai karena seminggu cuti, kalau saja hanya dia yang cuti mungkin tugas ini bisa di tangani istrinya. Arthuria juga ikut membantunya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang menggunung itu dengan lembur. Hampir Tidak ada waktu luang dan bersantai, dan itu membuat Gilgamesh jenuh.

Malam itu, di ruang kerjanya, bersama dengan wakil dan sekretarisnya, Gilgamesh masih mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen dengan suntuk. Arthuria dan lainnya juga begitu, namun tugas ini harus ia selesaikan secepatnya agar tugas lain bisa dikerjakan dengan santai.

"Ah! Sial! Aku sudah muak dengan dokumen-dokumen sialan ini!" Seru Gilgamesh sambil membanting kertas yang di pegangnya. Arthuria pun kesal lalu mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Cepat kerjakan pak Direktur! Besok kau harus pergi rapat dan siapa yang akan menandatangani kertas-kertas ini?!" Ujarnya masih mencubitnya. Gilgamesh pun menatapnya dengan tampang suntuk, lalu tiba-tiba memeluknya tepat menjatuhkan wajahnya ke dada sang istri.

"Ahh sial.. seminggu ini aku belum menyentuh istriku sama sekali.. teganya kertas-kertas ini menghambat kemesraanku dengan istriku!" Ujar Gilgamesh sambil bermanja dengan Arthuria. Sontak wanita itu merah padam terlebih Gilgamesh mengatakannya dengan lantang di depan 3 orang sekretarisnya. Para sekretaris pun saling pandang, lalu mereka menyeringai penuh makna.

"Ah Rin! Temani aku meminta menduplikat surat-surat ini.." ujar sekretaris 1 bernama Emiya Shiro kepada sekretaris 2 Toosaka Rin.

"Kau benar.. ayo pergi.."

"Ah benar juga, aku akan keluar dulu beli makanan.. kita belum makan apa-apa.." lalu sekretaris 3 Matou Sakura juga ikut-ikutan keluar.

Mereka semua pun pergi meninggalkan Direktur dan wakilnya di ruangan itu. Arthuria jadi bingung kenapa mereka mendadak pergi semua. Tentu Gilgamesh sangat berterima kasih kepada para sekretarisnya. Ia menarik istrinya dan mencium bibirnya dengan liar, Arthuria terperangah dan berusaha kabur dari ciumannya.

"K-kita masih di kantor.. jangan lakukan itu selain di rumah kau paham?!" Arthuria menyumpal mulut suaminya dengan kertas supaya berhenti, tapi Gilgamesh tidak mau.

"Istriku.. aku rindu dengan sentuhan mu.. kenapa kau menolaknya?!" Tanyanya dengan wajah memelas. Arthuria merah padam, ia jadi paham kenapa semuanya meninggalkannya berdua. Ia pun tak punya pilihan lain selain kembali mencium suaminya dengan yang seperti biasa di lakukannya padanya, Gilgamesh sempat kaget saat Arthuria memulianya duluan.

"Ternyata kau mulai agresif ya.. apa kau juga rindu padaku?!" Gilgamesh, mengusap bibirnya dengan jempol. Arthuria pun tak kuasa menahan malu.

"Y-yaa! Kau benar" akhirnya ia mengakuinya, tak ada yang paling Gilgamesh suka di banding kejujuran sang istrinya yang binal. Gilgamesh mendudukkannya di atas pinggulnya, membuka satu-persatu kancing bajunya hingga menampakkan belahan dada yang ukurannya mulai membesar, membuka kait bra yang menutupi payudaranya dan mulai mamainkan dadanya, Menghisap dan mengulum putingnya dengan nafsu.

"Gil, kau seperti bayi saja saat menghisapi putingku.."

"Apanya yang bayi.. aku hanya suka dengan warnanya yang pink.." Gilgameh makin menjadi menghisap dan menggigit nya. Arthuria tak kuasa menahan suaranya agar tak keluar. Arthuria menarik rok span pendeknya hingga manpakkan CD yang terlapisi oleh stocking hitam. Gilgamesh merobek stoking itu di bagian selangkangnya lalu memasukkan jarinya ke dalam celana itu, melakukan fingering di vaginanya yang basah. Arthuria menutup kedua mulutnya yang akan mengeluarkan desahan mesum.

"Kau sangat sensitif saat aku menyentuh ini.. ayo keluarkan suara indahmu.." pinta Gilgamesh sambil meniup telinganya.

"T-tidak.. nanti ada yang dengar bagaimana?" Sahutnya masih menahan desahan itu.

"Hmm, begitu.." Gilgamesh makin cepat menggerakkan tangannya, Arthuria jadi tidak bisa lagi menahan suaranya dan ia mendesah kecil di telinga suaminya.

"Ya.. bagus.. ayo keluarkan suara mu lagi.." kali ini bukan jari yang ia masukkan, tapi penisnya yang sudah mengeras. Arthuria pun terjerit pelan saat benda yang ukurannya makin besar dari sebelumnya kini masuk kedalam dirinya. Ia mengecilkan suara desahannya dan meyakini kalau cuma suminya yang dengar suaranya.

"Hmm kau manis sekali, istriku sangat setia sampai tidak mau orang lain mendengar suara binalnya.. aku sangat mencintaimu.." Gilgamesh berbisik padanya sambil terus menghantamkan pinggulnya untuk mencapai klimaks. Arthuria mengeratkan pelukannya dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri agar suaranya benar-benar tidak didengar sampai keluar. Sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan desahannya saat rahimnya di isi penuh oleh cairan semen yang baik. Gilgamesh mencium istrinya dengan lembut sambil mencabut penisnya keluar.

.

.

Setelah di rasa cukup lama, Shiro, Rin dan Sakura kembali keruangan itu dengan beberapa surat yang sudah di foto copy dan beberapa makanan untuk menunda lapar. Mereka tidak akan menanya-nanya mengapa Arthuria tidak memakai stoking lagi atau kemeja Gilgamesh yang sudah kusut. Tidak akan.

~~OOO~~

Setelah pekerjaan yang menggunung itu selesai, bukan berarti mereka bisa santai seutuhnya. Cuma tidak ada lembur malam ini dan bisa tidur nyenyak di rumah, sayangnya itu hanya berlaku untuk Arthuria sedangkan Gilgamesh harus keluar kota untuk bisnis. Arthuria pulang ke rumah dan langsung mandi, setelah itu langsung tidur karena waktu tidurnya sudah di potong kemarin.

Rasa sepi pun melanda saat sadar suami tidak tidur bersamanya, ia butuh pelukannya untuk bisa tidur lelap. Rasa gundah pun menggerogoti hatinya, dimana suaminya sekarang? Bersama siapa? Apa tidak bersama wanita lain? Banyak pertanyaan yang mampu menggoyahkan rasa percayanya sebagai istri. Ia memilih untuk tidak memikirkan lebih lanjut.

Suara dering telepon membangukannya dari lamunan, segera mungkin ia raih ponsel yang berada di mejanya dan mengangkat telepon yang berasal dari suaminya.

"Istriku? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sudah sampai dirumah?" Sedikit senyum mengembang di wajahnya, untunglah bukan hanya dia yang khawatir akan suaminya.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja dan di rumah.. apa kau juga baik-baik saja di sana?"

"Tentu saja, besok aku akan pulang jadi jangan khawatir ya.."

Telepon pun tertutup, Arthuria sempat kesal karena Gilgamesh menutup teleponnya lebih cepat. Tapi ia sadar kalau suaminya orang sibuk, jadi ia memaklumi hal tersebut. Arthuria berguling di kasur, mengusir rasa gelisah yang menghampiri.

Sekarang bukan gelisah yang datang, tapi sepi kembali. Ia rindu akan sentuhanya yang membuatnya takluk, membayangkan saat mereka berhubungan saja sudah membuat bagian bawahnya basah. Arthuria berusaha mengingat sentuhan itu kembali, sambil meraba payudara dan vaginanya, desahan kecil di keluarkan sambil bernafas berat. Ia rindu sentuhan Gilgamesh.

Di lain pihak, Gilgamesh yang sibuk melayani kliennya yang akan menawarkan kerjasama penting dan menggiurkan. Direktur perusahaan itu, dia adalah wanita janda yang terlihat jalang, melihat dari gerak-gerik nya saja Gilgamesh sudah peka kalau wanita ini menginginkannya.

"Hei.. Gilgamesh.. beneran kamu sudah menikah?! Apa kau tidak berniat menduakan istrimu?!" Ujarnya sambil menyentuh tangan Gilgamesh genit, bahkan ia juga tak segan membuka kancing bajunya untuk menampakkan dada montoknya.

"Menjauh dariku dasar jalang! Melihatmu saja sudah membuat ku enek!" Gilgamesh mendorongnya kasar. Membuat wanita itu sangat tersinggung.

"Kurang ajar! Padahal aku jauh lebih seksi dari istrimu yang kurus itu! Apa kau buta?!" Cacinya marah. Gilgamesh langsung terbawa emosi, ia menjambak rambut perempuan lonte itu kesal.

"Dengar ya! Istriku itu jauh lebih cantik dan seksi darimu yang cuma anjing kampung, membandingkan mu dengannya saja sudah membuat ku mual! Terserah kau tidak jadi bekerjasama dengan kami! Sekali lagi kau berkata seperti itu tentang istriku, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuh mu! Anjing Kampung" Ancam Gilgamesh kepadanya, wanita itu langsung berwajah pucat, ia pun maraih tasnya dan pergi dari bar tempat pertemuan mereka.

"Dasar sombong! Aku tidak akan mau berurusan denganmu lagi!" Teriaknya lantang.

Gilgamesh pun menghela nafas berat. Akhirnya wanita itu pergi juga, dari tadi ia tidak tahan saat wanita itu merayunya. Selama ia hidup sampai menikah pun ia paling benci dengan wanita. Dimana menurutnya sikap mereka seperti anjing semua, terkecuali istrinya yang sulit di taklukkan dan berbeda dengan wanita lainnya. Ia beruntung mendapatkan wanita spesial sepertinya.

Suara handphonenya berbunyi, ia segera mengangkat telepon tersebut dan meletakkannya di telinga. Ia kaget sekali saat mendengar suara desahan erotis di telepon itu.

"Gil.. aku rindu padamu ❤ .. ahhhn.. cepat pulang dan sentuh aku ❤.." Gilgamesh membatu di tempat, lalu segera berlari ke toilet dan mengunci diri.

"Arthuria?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Gilgamesh cemas. Arthuria masih mendesah-desah.

"Aku hanya melakukan onani.. karena aku ingin di sentuh, khhh ❤"

Gilgamesh pun langsung terangsang akan desahan itu, ia mengeluarkan penisnya lalu mengocoknya dengan tangan.

"Ohh.. istriku Arthuria, teruslah mengeluarkan suara indahmu..." ucapnya sambil terus mengocok. Di seberang telepon juga menjadi sangat terangsang dan memainkan miss V nya sendiri dengan hikmat.

"Ahhh Gil ❤❤.. aku akan orgasme...ahhhhh" suara desahan yang sagat erotic memperkencang kocokan Gilgamesh hingga spermanya berhamburan keluar. Arthuria juga mencapai orgasme lalu mengeliat dengan rasa nikmat yang tak tertahankan. Keduanya pun bernafas tersengal-sengal dan menghentikan kegiatan itu.

"Hei.. apa kau sibuk?!" Tanya Arthuria yang merasa baru saja mengganggu suaminya. Gilgamesh pun mengendus kecil.

"Ya ampun.. aku sungguh kaget kau menelpon ku dengan suara seperti itu.. kukira ada orang yang berani menyentuh istriku atau semacamnya.. tenang saja.. aku akan pulang sekarang.." jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Benarkah?! Tapi ini sudah jam 12 loh.."

"Cuma memakan waktu 3 jam kok.. kau tunggu ya.."

"Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan piama mu.." setelah mengucapkan perpisahan, Arthuria menutup telepon. Ia pun tersenyum lebar karena senang sekali.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 2, Gilgamesh sampai lebih cepat dari dugaannya. Saat memasuki kamar, ia mendapati Arthuria tengah tertidur lelap hanya dengan pakaian dalam, sepertinya wanita ini terbiasa tidur dengan setengah telanjang. Gilgamesh pun ikut berbaring di sebelahnya, ia tidak mau membangunkan istrinya yang lagi tidur dengan wajah tak berdosa itu.

'Kenapa makin lama dia makin binal saja dengan wajah polos ini.. bukannya aku tidak suka tapi aku tidak mau orang lain tahu akan sisinya yang hanya di ketahui olehku.. ahh betapa cantiknya istriku ini..' batinnya memuji-muji akan kecantikannya. Tak lama istrinya tersentak, lalu kaget saat melihat Gilgamesh sudah berbaring di sebelahnya.

"S-sejak kapan kau datang?! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" Serunya dengan wajah yang memerah. Gilgamesh pun tertawa kecil.

"Aku ingin menatapmu saat tidur, sambil membayangkan wajahmu yang tadi sedang onani.." jawabannya santai. Sontak Arthuria merah padam lalu memukuli Gilgamesh yang menjahilinya.

"Hahaha, maaf.. aku juga tadi sampai onani di wc hanya karena suaramu.. kau harus bertanggung jawab akan perbuatanmu.." ujarnya lalu tertawa lagi. Arthuria hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepala, ia benar-benar malu akan perbuatannya tadi.

"Hei.. sepertinya aku sudah berubah menjadi wanita mesum.. padahal kau melihatku karena aku ini polos kan? Apa aku masih pantas menjadi istrimu?!"

Gilgamesh tertegun dengan ucapannya, lalu ia pun menarik Arthuria dan jatuh kepelukannya.

"Selagi kau tidak menunjukkan sisi itu pada lelaki lain.. aku tidak akan mengubah rasa cinta ku padamu.. asal kau tahu saja.. akan membosankan rasanya kalau kau tidak memiliki rasa tertarik terhadap hal mesum.."

Arthuria pun memejamkan matanya puas, semakin lama ia semakin mengerti kenapa ia begitu binal terhadap suaminya, karena ia sangat mencintainya. Arthuria membuka bra dan celana dalamnya, lalu menindih Gilgamesh yang berbaring di bawahnya.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanku tadi..." Arthuria mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya ke bagian penis suaminya, lalu tak lupa ia meremas dadanya sendiri untuk di pertonton olehnya.

"Sekarang istriku benar-benar tahu caranya memuaskan suami.. malam ini akan kubiarkan kau melakukannya sesuka hatimu.." pujinya lalu melipat tangan kebalik kepala. Arthuria tersenyum menggoda, ia membuka celana dan baju Gilgamesh dan menjilati seluruh tubuhnya, dari dada bidang hingga roti sobek yang di miliki sang suami. Ia juga menggesekkan vaginanya ke penis itu lalu mulai memasukkannya. Saat penis itu sudah masuk semua ke vaginanya, Arthuria mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya keatas dan kebawah sambil mendesah nikamat. Gilgamesh sangat salut akan layanan sang istri, melihatnya berusaha untuk memuaskannya sudah sangat manis. Sehingga Gilgamesh mengeluarkan sperma jauh lebih cepat dari yang di kira. Tapi Arthuria belum selesai dengan permainannya, ia masih menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan penis yang berdenyut-denyut di vaginanya.

"Ah.. sial.. kau benar-benar membuatku gila.." ucap Gilgamesh yang sudah kenikmatan dengan air liur yang sudah keluar dari mulut. Arthuria lagi-lagi tersenyum menggoda.

"Aku sudah bilang kan? Aku pernah mempelajarinya di internet.. dan saat di praktekkan jadi lebih sempurna bukan?!"

"Haha, kau benar istri ku.. ayo lakukan sampai pagi.." Gilgamesh pun ikut membantunya sambil memegangi pinggulnya dan juga menggerakkan penisnya ke dalam istrinya. Arthuria tak kuasa menahan nikmat itu sampai jeritan pun terdengar keras. Gilgamesh sangat senang saat istrinya tidak menyembunyikan apapun darinya. Klimaks ke dua pun terpenuhi, namun penis Gilgamesh belum juga lelah.

Posisi pun di ubah, Gilgamesh mendudukkan Arthuria di depannya agar ia bisa leluasa mengecup tengkuknya sambil memainkan dada dan miss V. Arthuria hanya mendesah kecil menikmati permainannya, tapi tangannya sudah memegangi si P dan mengocoknya.

"Ya ampun.. kalau kau seperti ini terus aku mau punya anak yang banyak.." goda Gilgamesh sambil mulai memasukkan penisnya lagi. Arthuria hanya mendesah dan melingkarkan tangannya ke belakang dimana suaminya mencubunya.

"Aaahhhn ❤ aku ingin ❤❤ ingin... Oohhh~~ aku ingin anak yang banyak darimu~~" Arthuria sudah menggila, begitu pula dengan Gilgamesh yang tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya untuk terus bercinta dengan istrinya. Sampai akhirnya Arthuria dan Gilgamesh sama-sama mencapai orgasme ditandai dengan sperma yang keluar mengisi kembali rahimnya. Mereka pun akhirnya menyerah dan menutup ritual dengan berciuman.

Esoknya, Arthuria dan Gilgamesh harus kembali bekerja seperti semula. Pagi itu Arthuria bangun dengan tubuh yang sakit-sakitan terlebih di bagian pinggul, ia berusaha merilekskan tulang-tulangnya dengan sedikit senam. Tak lama ia pun menghampiri sang suami yang masih betah dengan alam mimpinya.

"Gil, bangun.. kita akan berangkat kerja.." ucapnya pelan, Gilgamesh hanya menggeliat masih ingin tidur lebih lama.

"5 menit lagi.. badanku masih sakit-sakit.." sahutnya. Arthuria pun terbayang akan perbuatan mereka semalam sampai tubuh mereka sakit-sakitan begitu, seharusnya yang lebih parah itu Arthuria sendiri bukan suaminya.

"Ayo bangun! Pagi ini ada rapat dengan para pemegang saham kan?!" Bujuknya lagi, kali ini sambil mengguncang tubuhnya kencang. Gilgamesh akhirnya membuka mata perlahan, lalu ia menarik Arthuria kembali ke kasur dan mengecup bibirnya hingga puas, Arthuria dengan wajah memerah tentu kesal akan tipuan sang suami.

"Ciuman pagi dulu.. sayang.." ujarnya sambil tersenyum, Arthuria hanya tertegun dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar.

Kehidupan sehari-hari mereka yang manis dan basah baru di mulai dari sekarang.

TBC

* * *

Balasan Review uwu

ZenoZen

saya rasa bukannya gak ketahuan orang tapi yang lihat pada asik nonton

"Dapet faped material gratis live action siapa yang gak seneng wkwk"

Mashu Kry

njirr lemonnya...ntaps

ditunggu chapter berikutnya!

"Dah up nih, sebenarnya nih fic bisa cepet karena udah kelar di note saya, jadi maunya cepet update atau ngak ya tergantung pembaca sih hehe"

Spoiler dikit tadi pas ngepost nih fic langsung dapet Ereshkigal wkwk, senangnya hatiku *plak! *Ini bukan spoiler bloon!

Makasih Reviewnya ya mash dan zen, walau cuma kalian berdua yang review dari kemarin tapi aku seneng banget ;-;)/


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Late

.

.

.

.

Shiro, Rin dan Sakura saling pandang dengan keringat dingin, pagi-pagi atmosfir ruang rapat terasa mencekam, tak lain tak bukan yang menciptakan suasana tidak enak itu adalah Direktur utama dengan wakilnya yang saling membuang muka seperti sebelum mereka menikah, ini pertengkaran pertama sejak 1 bulan mereka menikah.

Hal ini bermula pagi itu saat sarapan, Arthuria secara tidak sengaja menyinggung masalah klien yang kemarin ditemui suaminya.

"Kenapa kau bisa pulang dengan cepat? Bukannya akan pulang pagi ini?" Gilgamesh langsung keringat dingin, ia menghentikan aktivitas makannya.

"Aku menolak tawarannya.."

Hening seketika, Arthuria mematung, keringat Gilgamesh mengalir deras. Ia pasti akan kena marah. Dan BRAKK

"Kenapa kau menolaknya?! Padahal itu kesempatan bagus untuk bisa menaikkan harga saham kita! Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Bodoh!" Serunya marah besar sambil menggebrak meja, pelayanan yang berada di dekat mereka ikut kaget sekali.

"Tenang lah.. aku bisa jelaskan.." Gilgamesh berusaha membela diri, ia tidak tahu kalau istrinya bisa semarah ini.

"Apa?! Jangan bilang karena kau mengasari direktur itu dan dia tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan perusahaan kita?!"

Gilgamesh terdiam, yang dikatakan Arthuria benar semua. Arthuria tercengang melihat mimik wajahnya, dan kali ini emosinya memuncak.

"Seharusnya aku yang mendatangi klien itu tapi kau bersikeras menyuruhku istirahat.. aku kan sudah mengatakannya berulang kali.. jangan mudah mengambil kesimpulan dan mencaci orang, dan kau tidak pernah mendengarku.. lalu apa gunanya aku menjadi istrimu?! " Arthuria sudah menitikkan air mata. Membuat Gilgamesh serba salah, tapi ia tidak terima seolah-olah ini semua salahnya, wanita lajang itu yang membuatnya naik pitam.

"Dan kau juga selalu menyalahkanku! Apa di matamu aku ini serba salah?! Kau ini kenapa sih tiba-tiba menjadi sensitif begini! Kau tidak tahu situasinya dan skarang kau marah-marah seolah tau semuanya! Kau juga tidak pernah menghargai keputusan ku! Lalu apa gunanya aku menjadi suamimu!"

Hening, suasananya menjadi makin ruyam. Seharusnya Gilgamesh tidak mengatakan hal itu pada istrinya, seharusnya ia cukup menjelaskan semuanya agar ia paham. Tapi semua terlambat, Arthuria tidak mau dengar lagi dan memilih pergi dari meja makan.

"Mulai malam ini kau tidur di luar!"

.

.

Begitulah ceritanya, sampai di tempat kerja pun mereka bersikap dingin tidak mau menyapa satu sama lain. Jelas pertengkaran ini beda dari sebelum-sebelumnya yang hanya melibatkan masalah kantor.

Sore hari Arthuria pulang ke rumah setelah beraktivitas di kantor. Rasa lelah dan stres membebani punggungnya, memilih mengungci pintu kamar dan berbaring di kasur. Ia menghela nafas berat, seharusnya ia tidak berkata-kata seperti itu kepada suaminya, ia cukup mendengar alasan suaminya dan rujukan. Perkataan Gilgamesh tadi juga sudah menyinggungnya, ia begitu bodoh karena selama ini ia tidak pernah menghargai tindakan yang di anggapnya salah itu sedikitpun tanpa tahu alasan di baliknya. Rasa sesak di dada meluapkan emosi hingga air mata tak terbendung lagi, ia terisak akan betapa bodohnya ia sampai mengatai suaminya seperti itu.

Sedangkan Gilgamesh mematung di depan pintu kamarnya yang terkunci, padahal ia sudah berniat bicara baik-baik dengannya akan masalah ini. Tapi niat itu sirna karena Arthuria serius ingin pisah ranjang darinya, Gilgamesh menghela nafas berat. Ia pun memilih untuk tidur di ruang kerjanya karena beberapa hari ini ia sangat kurang tidur dan tampak jelas di bawah matanya terdapat lingkaran hitam. Tidur di atas sofa tanpa bantal dan selimut dengan perasaan hampa dan dingin, ia rindu akan pelukan hangat istrinya sampao ia tertidur.

Sekitar pukul 2, Arthuria tersentak bangun. Menoleh ke seluruh ruangan, tidak mendapati Gilgamesh dimana pun. Ia pun menghela nafas berat, Gilgamesh menananggapi ucapannya dengan serius. Ia berjalan keluar, saat akan membuka kenop pintu ia sadar kalau sebelum tidur ia menguncinya, Arthuria mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang sangat bodoh. Ia keluar kamar sambil mencari suaminya ke seluruh rumah, ia mengecek seluruh kamar yang kosong tapi tidak menemukan siapa-siapa, pikirannya melayang jauh keluar sana. membayangkan Gilgamesh tidur dengan wanita lain. Ia langsung menggeleng kepala menepis jauh pikiran itu.

Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan suaminya di ruang kerjanya, tertidur pulas di atas sofa tanpa ada yang menyelimutinya.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak meminta kunci cadangan kepada pelayan tapi malah tidur di sini! Bodoh! Bodoh!" Arthuria mengepal tangannya kuat hingga memutih, air matanya masih membasahi wajahnya, Ia pun tersungkur kelantai sambil menangis terisak-isak. Gilgamesh pun membuka matanya, mendapati istrinya tengah menangis di hadapannya. Sontak ia kaget dan segera mengumpulkan alam sadarnya.

"Hei.. apa yang kau lakukan di sini?! Kenapa kau menangis?!" Bujuknya sambil mengusap-usap bahunya agar tenang. Arthuria masih menangis.

"Gil.. maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tidak berkata seperti itu sebagai istrimu dan tidak menyuruhmu tidur di luar.. aku ini istri yang tidak berguna.."

Gilgamesh terhenyak melihatnya, ia pun segera menjerumuskan Arthuria kedalam pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didadanya.

"Kenapa kau menangis hanya karena hal itu.. mana mungkin kau adalah istri yang tak berguna.. aku yang salah karena tidak menjelaskan apa-apa soal itu.. jangan menangis lagi.. maafkan aku.." Ujarnya sambil mengusap air matanya, Arthuria masih tersedu-sedu, menyandarkan kepalanya di dadanya untuk meredam tangisnya. Gilgamesh masih memeluknya erat dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya agar tenang.

Rasanya sangat nyaman, dadanya yang bidang memberikan kehangatan yang membuatnya berhenti menangis, lalu berganti dengan rasa ngantuk yang membuat tertidur di pelukannya.

Sesuatu yang bergejolak di perutnya membuatnya membuka mata, rasanya ia mual sekali namun tidak sampai muntah, Arthuria pun tidak menyikapi hal itu lebih lanjut dan memilih untuk tidur melupakannya. Gilgamesh pun menggendongnya yang sudah tertidur yang hendak membawa ke kamar. Saat itu ia meresakan perbedaan saat mengangkat Arthuria, rasanya jauh lebih berat dari sebelumnya, tubuhnya mulai lebih berisi.

"Kurus apanya.. dasar jalang.." gumamnya sambil tertawa kecil.

~~OOO~~

Esok paginya mereka sudah mulai baikan seperti biasa, akhirnya membuat suasana rumah kembali harmonis. Para pelayan rumah itu dapat bernafas lega karena mereka takut sekali jika majikan mereka bertengkar, bisa menyebabkan perang saudara(?).

Begitu pula di kantor, trio sekretaris pun dapat merasakan atmosfir yang begitu hangat dari mereka berdua, akhirnya mereka dapat bernafas lega.

"Jadi itu masalahnya.." ujar Arthuria setelah mendengar penjelasan Gilgamesh tentang klien beberapa hari yang lalu. Padahal wajahnya sebelum mendengar itu terlihat ceria tapi setelahnya langsung berubah kecut.

"Wanita sialan! Beraninya menggoda suami orang seperti itu.. belum coba mati ya.." gumam Arthuria dengan tatapan seram, Gilgamesh merinding akan sifat monopoli istrinya. Jika suatu hari ia selingkuh maka tamat sudah riwayat hidupnya.

Siangnya masih di kantor, Arthuria tengah memeriksa persentase perusahaan di ruangannya bersama Toosaka Rin. Kalau bekerja, Arthuria selalu diam dan fokus pada apa yang di kerjakannya walau masalahnya sekecil apapun. Ia masih fokus, membuat Rin tidak nyaman akan suasana canggung itu, sampai akhirnya ia selesai mengecek data itu.

"Rin, tolong ketik pernyataan ini.." Arthuria menyodorkan selembar kertas kepadanya. Rin menerima itu lalu memilih menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Jadi.. Arthuria, bagaimana kehidupanmu setelah menikah?" Tanya Rin tanpa basa-basi. Pangkat yang membedakan mereka tidak membuatnya harus berbasa-basi dengan teman yang dulunya pernah satu SMA dengannya.

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata, yang jelas aku senang dengan kehidupanku sekarang.." jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Rin pun ikut tersenyum.

"Syukurlah.. lalu bagaimana dengan momongan? Udah isi?!" Tanya Rin lagi. Arthuria mengerut alis tidak mengerti.

"Maksudnya, apa sekarang kau sedang hamil atau gimana?!" Arthuria sontak kaget, ia melupakan hal penting itu dengan mudahnya.

"A-aku tidak tahu.. aku sangat sibuk kau tahu?!" jawabnya lalu menopang dagu. Rin pun menggeleng pelan, ia ingin saja berkata kalau Arthuria sudah terlalu tua untuk bisa hamil, umur 28 adalah masa sulit untuk mendapatkan anak. Tapi kemungkinan itu masih bisa di patahkan jadi ia hanya perlu memikirkan yang terbaik untuk sahabatnya.

"Lalu.. bagaimana kabar anakmu? Emiya Rin?!" Arthuria balik bertanya, Rin pun Segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memperlihatkan anak gadisnya yang berambut merah ke orenan bersama kembarannya yang berambut hitam yang masih berumur 2 tahun.

"Tentu mereka baik-baik saja, kau tahu Shiro adalah ayah yang baik.. dia merawat anak-anak seperti seorang ibu, masakannya juga sangaaat enak! Ritsuka dan Fujimaru pasti bingung yang mana ibunya.. haha.." Rin tertawa lepas. Membuat Arthuria sedikit iri padanya, ia ingin cepat-cepat punya anak.

"Oh ya Rin, sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"Tanggal 16, kenapa?"

"Ah tidak, sepertinya sekarang aku harus memeriksakan rahimku ke dok-" tiba-tiba Arthuria teringat sesuatu, ia terlonjak kaget dan panik.

"Ada apa?!" Rin ikut panik.

"Aku lupa kalau lusa ulang tahun Gil! Ya ampun.. aku benar-benar lupa.." Arthuria sangat panik, melihat wajahnya itu membuat Rin tertawa lagi.

"Dasar wanita karir! Kenapa bisa lupa?! Makanya jangan terlalu fokus ngantor sampai di rumah pun masih mikirin kantor.." nasihat Rin masih dengan tawanya.

"Dan lagi Rin.. sepertinya aku sudah telat datang bulan bulan ini.. jangan-jangan itu tandanya ya?" Ujarnya lagi. Rin rasanya mau jantungan dibuatnya.

"Tunggu apalagi! Cepat pergi periksa!"

"Ya sudah, kau kerjakan apa yang ku suruh tadi dan sekarang aku harus ke dokter.." Arthuria segera meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan Rin yang hanya menyeringai padanya.

Arthuria pun segera ke parkiran mengambil mobilnya, saat itu pula ia bertemu dengan Emiya Shiro suami Rin.

"Ah wakil direktur! Kenapa terlihat terburu-buru?!" Sapanya santai. Arthuria pun tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

"Sekarang jam ku ke dokter-"

"Hah?! Kau sakit?!" Seru Shiro lantang. Arthuria sampai kaget akan ucapannya.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka, tanpa sadar mobil Lamborghini milik Gilgamesh melintas dan berhenti, sontak ia kaget saat melihat istrinya tengah berdua dengan lelaki lain, terlebih melihat sekretaris kebanggaannya lah yang sedang bersamanya. Suara mereka tidak terdengar karena jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Ah tidak kok, aku hanya memeriksa saja.." jawab Arthuria. Shiro makin khawatir padanya, Karena lelaki ini memang sangat peduli dengan orang sekitarnya.

"Ya sudah.. kalau begitu hati-hati ya.." Shiro pun menepuk bahunya dengan lembut, Arthuria pun tersenyum padanya lalu segera masuk ke mobil.

Gilgamesh terpaku melihat mereka, ia tidak menyangka akan melihat istrinya disentuh orang, terlebih Arthuria malah tersenyum manis padanya. Api cemburu pun membakar kesabaran.

"Apa-apaan anjing kampung itu! seenaknya menyentuh ratu ku.."

~~OOO~~

Arthuria yang sudah sampai ke klinik langganannya kini di periksa. Sang dokter spesialis kandungan ini memeriksa nya secara detail dan hasilnya mengagetkan.

"Salamat buk, anda hamil.." ucapnya sambil bersalaman dengan Arthuria. Sontak Arthuria kaget sekali, ia tidak bisa berkata-kata saking senangnya. Ini bukan mimpi kan?

"Ibu tidak percaya? Mau saya USG?" Dokter itu menyuruh Arthuria berbaring di ranjang dan melakukan tes USG dengan menyoroti sinar inframerah ke perutnya. Dan benar saja jika rahimnya sudah tampak beda dari sebelumnya. Ini.. bukan mimpi kan?! Arthuria mengembangkan senyum yang lebar, lalu menyalami dokternya lagi saking senang. Jadi alasan kenapa ia suka emosian dan mual-mual kemarin terjawab sudah, pasti karena kehamilan ini yang membuatnya begitu.

"Dok! Saya hamil dok! Saya hamil!" Ujarnya senang sekali. Si dokter hanya mengangguk paham.

"Dimana suami anda? Kita harus segera menghubunginya.." ujar dokter, sejenak Arthuria terdiam. Rasa senang ini tentu harus di bagi dengan suaminya yang juga menginginkan anak, lalu ia memikirkan sebuah ide.

"Belum dok! Saya akan merahasiakannya sampai lusa.. soalnya dia akan berulang tahun lusa.." sanggahnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Sang dokter hanya mengangguk paham.

"Selamat ya buk Arthuria, semoga anda dan pak Gilgamesh selalu harmonis.. jangan lupa rutin memeriksakan perkembangan janinnya ya.." pesan dokter. Arthuria pun pulang dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga.

Sesampainya ia di rumah, betapa kagetnya ia bertemu sang suami di kamarnya yang bahkan tidak bilang apa-apa kalau ia akan pulang sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak ada di kantor.. kemana saja kau?! Apa ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain suaminya pulang kerumah setelah 3 hari tidak pulang?!" Ujarnya dengan nada yang tidak enak, Arthuria pun tersenyum kecil lalu memeluknya.

"Fufufu.. tentu ada.."

Gilgamesh tersentak, ia tidak menduga jawabannya. Gilgamesh lagi-lagi naik pitam.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Jadi menurutmu ada seseorang di hatimu selain aku begitu?!" Ujarnya sambil mencengkeram bahunya. Arthuria mulai tidak enak dengan kesalahan pahaman suaminya ini, kadang punya suami yang cemburuan ini menyebalkan.

"Kau salah paham! Kau kira lelaki mana lagi yang kucintai selain dirimu?!" Ujar Arthuria lalu menepis tangannya. Gilgamesh pun menghela nafas.

"Baiklah.. kali ini aku percaya.. lalu apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Emiya Shiro di parkiran tadi? Kau terlihat senang dengannya.." tanyanya lagi. Arthuria pun tersenyum menggoda.

"Hee.. kau cemburu ya.. manisnya.." Arthuria mencolek-colek perutnya. Gilgamesh langsung merah padam.

"Tentu dasar bodoh! Cepat katakan kalau kau tidak ada apa-apa dengannya.." seru Gilgamesh sambil memilin-milin ahoge yang bertengger di puncak kepala istrinya.

"Dia cuma khawatir karena aku terlihat terburu-buru, kau tau kan kalau Shiro itu sangat peduli dengan sekitarnya, dan jangan mudah cemburu dengannya dong.. dia kan sudah punya istri.." jelas Arthuria lalu mencubit hidungnya gemas. Gilgamesh lagi-lagi merah padam, ia paling sensitif saat ada yang berhasil menggodanya.

"Y-ya baiklah.. aku paham.. kalau begitu kenapa kau pergi terburu-buru sampai tidak memberitahu suamimu ini terlebih dahulu?!"

Arthuria terdiam sajenak, ia lupa memikirkan alasan bagus untuk tidak membuatnya tahu akan kehamilannya. Ia masih memikirkan alasan apa untuk menyembunyikan hadiah besar ini darinya. Ah benar juga, tidak ada yang perlu di dustai.

"Tentu hadiah ulang tahunmu untuk besok lusa.. aku mencarinya dan sudah menemukan hadiah yang bagus.."

Gilgamesh lagi-lagi merah padam, hari ini istrinya sukses membuatnya takluk akan ucapan yang menggoda itu.

Gilgamesh pun menindihnya ke kasur, ia tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap istrinya. Ia pun mencium lehernya dan meninggalkan bekas merah disana.

Tunggu sebentar! Gilgamesh pasti akan memulai melakukannya, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada janinnya jika berhubungan sex. Jangan-jangan bisa keguguran!.

"Tunggu Gil.. hari tidak usah ya.. kau belum cukup tidur kan? Bagaimana kalau tidak usah saja sampai lusa?!" Ujarnya sambil mendorong Gilgamesh menjauh darinya, setidaknya ia harus buat alasan sampai suaminya tahu kalau ia hamil. Gilgamesh pun terperangah, baru kali ini Arthuria menolaknya, apa yang terjadi padanya?!

"Kenapa harus lusa? Kemarin aku tidur cukup kok.. kali ini satu ronde saja ya.." Gilgamesh bersikeras menyentuhnya, ia bahkan mau saja merenggut pakaiannya paksa. "Melihat tubuhmu yang akhir-akhir ini makin montok, aku jadi tidak tahan ingin menyentuh nya.." Gilgamesh pun meremas kedua payudaranya dengan hikmat, Arthuria mendesah kecil sambil berusaha menolaknya.

"Kubilang jangan sekarang... Aku.. aku tidak bisa Gil.." Arthuria mendorong tubuhnya darinya.

Gilgamesh merasakan sensasi lain saat melihat istrinya menolak seperti itu, rasanya seperti ingin memperkosa istri sendiri. Akhirnya Gilgamesh kembali merangkul Arthuria sambil membuka semua pakaiannya, Arthuria sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa Gilgamesh tidak mau berhenti padahal ia sudah menolaknya.

"Gilgamesh! Aku bilang jangan bukan? Apa kau mau aku tidak akan memberikan hadiah itu padamu lusa?" Ujarnya. Gilgamesh hanya tertawa kecil.

"Tidak ada yang dibutuhkan lagi selian tubuh istri ku untuk kadonya, jadi biarkan aku menikmatinya lebih cepat.."

Arthuria tersentak mendengarnya, ia tahu Gilgamesh belum mengetahui apa-apa, tapi mendengar ia berkata seperti itu seolah ia tidak menginginkan anak ini. Kenapa..

Arthuria mendorong Gilgamesh yang menindihnya kuat, hingga ia terpental darinya. Gilgamesh terperangah olehnya. Haruskah ia bilang sekarang? Tapi ia ingin sekali mengatakannya saat hari ulang tahun yang sangat kebetulan dengan kehamilannya. Ia ingin melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

Gilgamesh pun mulai kesal dengan sikap istrinya yang menolak nya, ia pun membuka ikat pinggangnya lalu mengikat kedua tangan Arthuria, Arthuria sontak kaget sekali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kanapa kau mengikat ku?! Kau benar-benar ingin membuatku kecewa?! Aku memohon padamu.." Hardik Arthuria yang kembali di tindihnya. Gilgamesh terdiam, nafsunya sudah meluap-luap sampai ia tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi jika kau tak mau memberontaklah.. ini akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan.." ujarnya sambil tersenyum sumbing. Akhirnya sifat aslinya keluar, Gilgamesh adalah tipe manusia licik dan suka melihat orang menderita. Seharusnya Arthuria sudah tahu itu tapi ia tetap belum bisa menerimanya, pernyataan bahwa ia membenci Gilgamesh sebelum ia mulai menyukainya adalah fakta karena sikap egoisnya ini. Akhirnya ia tak punya pilihan lain selain memberitahukannya sebelum hari ulang tahunnya. Arthuria pun menampar wajah Gilgamesh dengan keras, dan ini pertama kalinya ia marah besar.

"Padahal aku sudah memohon tapi kau tidak mendengarnya.. aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau menjadi egois seperti ini.." ujarnya lalu menangis lagi, Gilgamesh terhenyak, ia pun tersadar akan sikapnya yang telah menyakiti istrinya sampai menangis seperti itu.

"Kalau kita berhubungan intim sekarang.. aku tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya, makanya aku melarangmu sampai aku memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya dan membuatmu mengerti.."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu.. dia?!"

Arthuria mengusap kulit perutnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku hamil.."

Arthuria pun memakai bajunya kembali dan keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkan Gilgamesh yang terpaku di kasur.

Pria itu masih mematung, masih mencerna matang maksud Arthuria padanya. Lalu ia pun menjambak rambutnya sendiri sambil menggertakan giginya kuat.

"Apa yang telah ku lakukan..."

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Balasan Review

ZenoZen

senengnya author dapet erishkagel, sy lagi sial karena lupa kode untuk data transfer fate go jadi akunnya hilang deh, emang nasib udah lima kali kejadian kayak gini. :,(

Semoga author tidak mengalami yang seperti saya. Amin.

"Wanjir lupa password binding :v ingat ID gak? Kirim aja ke email FGO pakai bahasa jepun dan kadukan perihal ilang akun, ini akun gw dulunya juga ilang dan balik lagi pas di bantu temen bikinin email. Gak tau juga sih disuruh ngapain wkwk, lain kali bikin di kertas trus selipin ke dompet, jika hp rusak kan ada bindingannya"

Pensi FGO dulu ah mau main GBF, mupung ada undian 100x roll

Oke see ya next time ;-;)/


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Father

.

.

.

"Eh?! Boleh ya?!"

"Ya tentu.. hubungan intim dengan suami saat hamil tidak akan membahayakan bagi janin, asal jangan melakukan anal dan oral, bisa menyebabkan infeksi.. lalu jika kandungan anda normal, seks dalam posisi apapun tidak membahayakan.."

Arthuria menghembuskan nafas lega setelah konsultasi ke dokter esoknya. Setidaknya ia tidak akan membuat suaminya berpuasa selama 9 bulan lagi. Mungkin ia harus menyampaikannya secepatnya, rasanya ia sangat bersalah saat melarangnya untuk melakukannya kemarin, tapi mengingat senyum licik Gilgamesh yang seperti ingin memperkosanya saja sudah membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Ada apa?! Apa anda telah membuat suami anda tertekan karena anda bilang tidak bisa berhubungan lagi?!" Tebak sang dokter.

"Huff.. begitulah.. aku bermaksud merahasiakannya sampai besok, tapi dia memaksa karena tidak mengerti.. akhirnya itu tidak jadi kejutan lagi.."

"Hahaha, itu wajar.. soalnya laki-laki itu melihat sesuatu yang berbeda saja sudah nafsuan, apalagi melihat perubahan fisik anda yang lebih berisi dari biasanya.. siapa saja laki-laki yang melihatnya pasti juga tidak tahan.."

Arthuria menghela nafas lagi, sejak kemarin malam ia tidak lagi bertemu Gilgamesh. Kemarin dia tidur di ruang yang lain, paginya ia tidak melihatnya saat sarapan, lalu di kantor pun ia sedang mengadakan pertemuan dengan para pemegang saham. Seperti ia sedang menghindar saja.

~~OOO~~

Setelah konsultasi dengan dokternya, Arthuria kembali ke kantor. Ia mencari-cari Gilgamesh ke ruangannya tapi ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Arthuria makin cemas ia tidak menemukan Gilgamesh dimana-mana, ia sudah menghubungi beberapa pihak tapi jawaban mereka tidak tahu kemana ia pergi.

"Eh? Pak Direktur sedang keluar.." jawab Sakura yang sedang berjaga di pusat informasi.

"Kemana?"

"Pak Direktur tidak memberi tahu kemana, dia hanya bilang jika ada tamu atau kepentingan lain, hari ini tidak ada.."

Arthuria memijit pelipisnya yang mulai sakit.

"Apa dia tidak punya pesan untuk ku?"

"Hmm.. kalau tidak salah tidak.."

"Begitu.."

'Ini aneh.. biasanya dia pasti menitipkan pesan untuknya jika ia pergi mendadak.. jelas-jelas ia menghindari ku.. apa yang kau pikirkan.. Gil..'

Arthuria teringat dengan panti asuhan yang berada di ujung kota, mereka belum sempat berkunjung lagi kesana sejak menikah karena terlalu sibuk. Arthuria harus mencarinya kesana walau kemungkinannya kecil, setaunya Gilgamesh tidak memiliki tempat lain saat dia ingin sendiri selain di panti itu.

Arthuria melaju kencang dengan mobilnya ke panti itu, mencari Gilgamesh dimana pun ia berada. Sesampainya disana ia hanya melihat anak-anak yatim piatu sedang bermain bersama dengan riang dan canda gurau, pemandangan yang tak pernah berubah sejak pertama kali ia menemukan tempat ini.

"Ah! Itu kakak! Kakak!" Seru mereka sangat senang saat Arthuria datang. Arthuria tersenyum kecil lalu mengusap kepala mereka satu persatu.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian, apa kalian sangat senang disini?!"

"Senang sekali kak! Kami bermain dan belajar!"

"Iya kak! Kakak sering-sering dong kesini! Bermain dengan kami juga!" Mereka menyambut Arthuria dengan hangat. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan di sambut oleh anak-anak malang ini daripada di layani dengan pelayanan terbaik di rumahnya. Seorang wanita tua pun menghampiri Arthuria, dia adalah ibu panti yang merawat mereka dengan tulus dan ikhlas.

"Terimakasih banyak nona Arthuria.. berkat bantuan anda dan suami anda.. kami jadi sangat terbantu.."

"Ah tidak, itu belum seberapa.."

"Terimakasih banyak.. bantuan anda lebih dari cukup.."

Arthuria pun terdiam, ia masih memikirkan suaminya, kemana perginya, sedang apa, ia tidak tahu.

"Kalian benar-benar pasangan yang unik, datang kemari sendiri-sendiri seolah kalian tidak ada hubungannya.. aku sampai kaget loh saat mendengar kalian ternyata akan menikah dan mengadakannya di tempat kecil ini.. dan sekarang datang sendiri-sendiri lagi.. anak-anak sampai bingung loh, kalian ini beneran suami-istri atau bukan.. hahaha"

Arthuria masih terdiam, yang dikatakan ibu ini benar. Setelah menikah pun ia datang sendirian lagi, padahal ia pernah berharap akan datang lagi bersama-sama, Arthuria tak kuasa menahan sakit di dadanya.

"Tuan Gilgamesh ada di halaman belakang sedang bermain dengan anak-anak.. Anda tidak mau menengoknya?!" Ujar ibu panti. Sontak Arthuria kaget dan langsung berlari ke halaman belakang yang di maksud ibu itu. Ibu panti cukup bingung dengan mereka berdua.

"Dari awal dia tidak tahu suaminya di sana? Benar-benar pasangan yang unik.."

Arthuria melirik Gilgamesh yang tengah asik bermain bola bersama anak-anak yang lain, ia seperti melihat sosok lain dari Gilgamesh yang dikenalnya angkuh, sombong, pemaksa, suka memecat karyawan tanpa sebab jelas. Sekilas Arthuria sadar kenapa ia bisa mencintai sosoknya yang seperti. Walaupun ia memiliki sifat yang buruk, tapi ia menunjukkan sisi kasih sayangnya kepada anak-anak yang tidak berdosa dengan kasih sayang terbaiknya. Gilgameh dan Arthuria, mereka sama-sama hidup sebatang kara di dunia ini, tidak memiliki keluarga dan kerabat hingga membuat mereka harus berusaha sendiri untuk sukses seperti sekarang. Arthuria lah yang paling mengerti perasaan itu saat ini.

Gilgamesh menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Arthuria yang sudah berkaca-kaca menatapnya, ia hanya diam memandanginya seperti itu. Ia tak mau mendekatinya lagi, ia takut akan menyakiti istri dan anaknya lagi jika ia tidak bisa mengendalikan diri padanya lalu membuat Arthuria menangis lagi. Ia tidak tahan lagi mengingat sikap egoisnya telah menyakiti orang yang paling penting dalam hidupnya. Kali ini Arthuria yang mendekatinya, ia tidak bisa menunggu lagi.

"Gil.. untuk yang kemarin aku minta maaf.. seharusnya aku tidak merahasiakan hal ini darimu.."

"Aku juga minta maaf Arthuria.. aku telah memaksamu saat kau harus melindunginya.. padahal kau ingin membuatku terkesan saat aku ulang tahun besok.. tapi aku benar-benar bodoh telah memaksamu mengatakannya.." Gilgamesh menatap manik emeraldnya dengan tatapan teduh. Arthuria meraih wajahnya, menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut.

"Maaf telah menamparmu.."

Gilgamesh pun mengendus kecil dengan senyum lebar. Ia pun memeluk Arthuria erat di depan anak-anak, suasana makin riuh saat mereka menyoraki Pasutri ini dengan semangat. Arthuria bersyukur telah menikahi lalaki sepertinya, ia belum pernah bertemu sosok istimewa sepertinya yang mana pertemuan mereka seperti takdir.

"Gilgamesh.. aku sangat mencintaimu.."

"Arthuria.. aku juga sangat mencintaimu.."

~~OOO~~

"Eh?! Boleh ya?!"

"Ya.. aku sudah konsultasi dengan dokternya.. asalkan jangan melakukan oral dan anal yang akan membahayakan, dan lagi.. jangan perlakukan aku dengan kasar!" Arthuria menatap Gilgamesh sambil melotot, menekankan akan perlakuannya kemarin. Gilgamesh pun tertawa kecil.

"Haha aku kan sudah minta maaf untuk yang kemarin kan? Tenang saja, aku akan melakukanya dengan lembut.." Gilgamesh pun mencium bibirnya dengan lembut dan menggairahkan, suara kecil yang keluar dari Arthuria pun terdengar sangat imut baginya. Lidah Gilgamesh berpindah ke lehernya, mencumbunya hingga meninggalkan jejak merah. Arthuria masih mendesah kecil menikmati permainannya, ia membiarkan suaminya berbuat sesukanya tanpa perlawanan sedikitpun. Walau bercinta saat pasangannya memberontak adalah sesuatu yang bergairah, tapi tak ada yang lebih menggairahkan lagi selain bercinta dengan lembut dan gemulai.

Gilgamesh menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya hingga ia mulai memasukkan penisnya ke vagina wanita itu, ia melakukannya dengan baik hingga Arthuria nyaman dengan sensasi nikmat yang diterimanya.

"Gil.. penismu sangat panas.. dan rasanya sangat enak.. ahhhhhnn"

"Vaginamu yang basah juga sudah menghisapku kedalam.. aku tidak tahan lagi..."

"Aku mencintaimu Gilgamesh.."

"Aku juga mencintaimu.. ayo keluar sama-sama.."

Cairan sperma dan pelumas vagina keluar bersamaan lalu teraduk saat Gilgamesh masih mngocokkan penisnya ke dalamnya. Arthuria hanya mendesah lalu memeluk Gilgamesh erat, rasa cinta ini tak tertahankan hingga pupilnya benar-benar berbentuk hati. Gilgamesh mendudukkannya lalu memeluknya dari belakang, mengusap perutnya dengan lembut.

"Aku sungguh senang saat aku akan mempunyai anak darimu.. sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang ayah.. rasa senang ini tidak bisa ku ukir dengan kata-kata.. Arthuria.. aku sudah tak sabar untuk melihatnya lahir ke dunia ini.."

"Ya.. aku juga sangat senang dan tidak sabar menjadi ibu.."

Setelah itu keduanya terlelap oleh khayalan mereka yang membayangkan masa depan, menunggu waktu yang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa ini.

~~OOO~~

Setelah 4 bulan berlalu, mereka berdua hidup dengan harmonis di rumah bak istana itu. Arthuria sedang menggandung anaknya dengan keadaan sehat, setiap bulan ia rutin memeriksakan kehamilannya ke dokter yang khusus untuknya, dan tak lupa menuruti sarannya agar sang bayi tetap sehat. Ia belum mengambil cuti kerja di kantor, karena ia merasa masih sanggup menjalani kehidupan wanita karirnya dengan baik. Setelan kantor yang dulunya mengenakan jas dengan rok span pendeknya kini berganti dengan gaun selutut dengan jaket rajut yang tipis telah memberi kesan baru padanya, terutama pada perutnya yang kini mulai membesar. Melihatnya saja sudah membuat karyawan-karyawan lain merasa sejuk akan sosoknya itu. Tak terkecuali Gilgamesh yang setiap hari tak pernah bosan akan kecantikannya, apalagi melihat tubunya yang mulai terlihat seksi, payudara yang membesar, pinggulnya melebar, rambutnya mulai panjang hingga menyentuh pinggul, bibirnya yang memiliki warna yang indah. Ia sangat beruntung telah menikahi perempuan tercantik yang pernah ia lihat.

Hingga suatu malam dimana mereka sudah larut dalam tidurnya, tiba-tiba Arthuria tersentak bangun dan meraba perutnya, rasanya sangat gelisah dan ia segera membangunkan Gilgamesh.

"Gil! Gil! Bangun!" Ujarnya sambil mencolek pipinya. Gilgamesh menggeliat lalu membuka matanya dan mendapati istrinya tengah panik memandangnya, ia masih setengah sadar.

"Apa? Hari ini tidak usah ya, penisku juga lagi tidur.." ujarnya mengigau dikira istrinya pengen disentuh lalu menutup kepalanya dengan selimut. Arthuria pun kesal saat ia tak paham situasi, wanita itu pun menindih Gilgamesh, memberatkan badannya hingga membuat Gilgamesh sesak.

"Ukhhh kenapa sih.. lagi enakan tidur ah!" gerutunya. Arthuria pun mencubit pentilnya sampai ia terjerit dan sadar, Gilgamesh meraba dadanya yang sakit akan kesadisan sang istri membangunkannya.

"Ada apa sih?!" Ujarnya marah. Arthuria pun memasang tampang cemberut.

"Aku mau makan cumi goreng sekarang, kalau tidak makan itu aku tidak tenang.." mendengar itu Gilgamesh mengerut dahi, apa mungkin saat ini Arthuria sedang ngidam? Ia pun tersenyum lebar mengerti.

"Ya baiklah.. aku akan membuatkannya untukmu.. jadi tunggulah sebentar.." Gilgamesh pun memakai piamanya dengan benar lalu keluar kamar. Arthuria bersenandung kecil sambil menunggu Gilgamesh kembali.

.

.

Lalu masalah terbesarnya adalah skill memasak pria itu. Semua bahan sudah ia dapat tapi ia tidak pandai mengolahnya, ia gugup saat menyentuh cumi segar yang berada di kulkas dapurnya lalu sontak kaget saat menyentuh betapa licinnya cumi itu.

"Hiii.. seharusnya aku tidak sok-sokan akan membautkan makanan untuk anakku.." gumamnya sambil menggaruk kepala. Ia mencoba berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk memasak ini, apa ia harus menelpon koki rumahnya pada jam segini? Ah itu tidak mungkin, kokinya akan berlalai-lalai untuk datang padanya jika malam ini. Lalu siapa kiranya yang mau membantunya memasak kapan saja? Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan sosok pria bersurai merah dan berwajah lembut tengah tertawa kecil, Gilgamesh menjentikkan jarinya. Ia yakin pria ini mau membantunya jika ia bilang ini untuk Arthuria. Walau ia sendiri ogah namun mau gimana lagi, tidak ada orang sebaik dia yang mau bangun tengah malam untuk membantunya.

.

.

Di suatu rumah sederhana yang di tinggali oleh keluarga bahagia Emiya, sekitar pukul 3 malam dimana sang kembar sudah tertidur lelap dikamar mereka lalu orangtuanya tengah menjalani ritual malam mereka dengan hikmat.

"Ahh Shirou.. ahh ahh nnn" desah Rin yang di gejot oleh suaminya Emiya Shirou. Sang suami juga berusaha memuaskan istrinya sampai bulir keringat mengalir deras keseluruh tubuhnya. Suasan kamar yang penuh dengan cinta mereka itu tiba-tiba terganggu oleh dering HP yang keras, sontak keduanya kaget lalu Rin meraih ponsel suaminya cepat yang telah mengganggu acara mereka.

"Hei goblok! Malam-malam begini ada apa perlu apa huh?! mengganggu saja tau! Apa kau pernah coba mati?!" Ujar Rin kesal sekali. Yang di seberang HP pun ikut marah.

"Heh gadis bodoh! Kepada siapa kau bicara huh?! Mau mati ya?! Dimana suami bodohmu itu?!" Rin sontak kaget lalu melirik nama kontak yang tertera di layar dan betapa kagetnya ia ketika tahu itu adalah atasannya sendiri. Rin pun melempar ponsel tersebut kepada Shirou lalu menutup wajahnya yang malu berat, sang suami hanya tertawa kecil lalu meletakkan ponsel tersebut ke telinga.

"Ya, selamat malam Direktur.."

"Hoh, awas kalian besok pagi.. beraninya berkata kasar padaku.."

"Haha maaf pak, maklum istri saya sangat sensitif.. jadi.. apa maksud bapak menelpon malam-malam begini?!" Tukasnya sangat sopan. Namun ia masih menggoyangkan pinggulnya menghantam Rin tanpa peduli telepon tersebut, Rin hanya menahan desahannya dengan membungkam mulutnya sendiri.

"Hmp, baiklah.. kudengar kau lumayan bisa memasak ya?! Datanglah kerumahku sekarang! Ajari aku memasak untuk istriku.." ujar Gilgamesh dengan nada menjengkelkan. Rin yang ikut mendengar itu pun marah besar.

"Hei kau! Kau tidak liat hari sudah mau pagi?! Seenaknya saja menyuruh sekretarismu yang macam-macam! Masak sendiri goblok! Khhh" hardik Rin bahkan tak sengaja sedikit mendesah. Gilgamesh mengerut alis, ia seketika peka akan apa yang dua sekretasinya ini lakukan, namum ia memilih untuk pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Hei gadis bodoh! Aku tidak minta pendapatmu! Kau mau aku pecat huh?! Jaga mulutmu kalau bicara dengan Direkturmu!"

Rin menggeram kesal, Shiro pun menyumpal mulut Rin dengan tangannya agar tidak bicara lagi.

"Begitu ya.. jadi Arthuria sedang mengidam.. baiklah, aku akan segera kesana.."

"Hmp, jawaban yang bagus.. kau memang sekretaris andalanku.." nada panggilan putus pun terdengar dan Shirou menutup kembali ponselnya.

"Shirou.. kau akan pergi?!" Ujar Rin sambil cemberut. Shirou pun tersenyum kecil.

"Yaa.. mau gimana lagi, Arthuria tengah ngidam dan Direktur juga kesulitan karena belum pernah memasak.. tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku bantu kan?!.." bujuknya lembut. Rin masih mengembungkan pipi.

"Kalau begitu selesaikan permainan kita tadi.." ujarnya sambil menghamburkan tubuhnya lalu mencium bibirnya dengan tubuh yang masih menyatu. Shirou hanya pasrah karena ia juga sudah janji akan melakukan ini sampai pagi kepada istrinya.

.

.

1 jam berlalu dan akhirnya Shirou menampakkan batang hidungnnya dengan menaiki mobil Mercedes pribadinya. Gilgamesh sepertinya sangat mengharapkan kehadirannya sampai menunggu didepan rumahnya.

"Telat! Kau kira aku ini bisa menunggu selama itu?!" Hardiknya bengis.

"Maaf pak, tadi anak saya menangis dan saya harus menenangkannya.." tukas Shirou berusaha membela diri. Gilgamesh terdiam, ia seharusnya tidak menghardiknya karena ialah yang telah membuat ribut keluarganya. Shirou masih ingat saat ia dan Rin berciuman tiba-tiba saja Fujimaru dan Ritsuka merengek bersamaan karena Rin heboh mulu, ia pun tertawa kecil.

Gilgamesh membawa pria itu kedapurnya, menunjukkan hasil cumi yang telah ia masak.

"Aku sudah membuatnya sendiri sebelum kau datang, cobalah" ujarnya sambil menyodorkannya pada Shirou. Lelaki itu pun mencobanya tanpa pikir panjang dan... Hampir saja ia muntah di depan atasannya. Cumi yang cuma di goreng dengan minyak yang tidak bersuhu pas dan tanpa bumbu sedikit pun, rasa amis menyebar ke mulutnya. Shirou serasa mau mati saat menelannya, apakah pria ini berniat membunuh istrinya dengan masakannya ini?

"Apakah cumi goreng yang kau buat cuma cumi yang di goreng?"

"Ya tentu saja, namanya juga cumi goreng"

"Lalu minyaknya, jangan bilang kau masukkan saat minyaknya masih dingin.."

"Aku terlalu malas menunggunya panas.."

Shirou pun menepuk pundak pria yang didepannya.

"Baiklah.. mungkin akan ku ajari kau sampai pagi.." ucapnya dengan wajah masam. Gilgamesh pun hanya mengerinyit alisnya tidak yakin akan ucapannya.

.

.

Arthuria yang sudah lama menunggu di kasur sambil membaca buku pun sadar kalau Gilgamesh terlalu lama kembali, rasa gelisah pun bertambah 2x lipat.

"Apa jangan-jangan dia benar-benar memasaknya? Ahh aku lupa kalau dia tidak pernah memasak jadi tidak mungkin dia bisa memasaknya.. ukhh aku bodoh seharunya suruh dia carikan di luar saja.." keluhnya. Lalu ucapannya terhenti saat mencium aroma wangi yang lezat, air liurnya seketika bertetesan dan tak sadar sudah beranjak dari kasur dan mengikuti asal aroma sampai kedapur. Dan. Betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat suaminya tengah berusaha menggoreng cumi tepung dengan tutup panci ditangannya, tutup panci tersebut ia gunakan demi melindungi tubuhnya dari cipratan minyak panas. Lalu ia kaget lagi saat melihat Emiya Shirou di dapurnya sambil melipat dada memperhatikan Gilgamesh memasak.

"Kelihatnnya masakannya sangat enak Gil, Shirou.." ujarnya memasuki dapur. Gilgamesh pun meliriknya lalu berlari kearahnya dengan cemas.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan? Kenapa kau kesini? Ayo kembali ke kamar, sebentar lagi masakannya jadi.." bujuknya khawatir. Shirou hanya tersenyum melihat kemesraan mereka yang tidak biasa.

"Tidak Gil, aku baik-baik saja.. aku ingin melihatmu memasak.. jadi aku akan menonton disini.."

"Kalau begitu pakailah jaket, di sini dingin sekali, lalu duduklah di kursi itu, kau tidak boleh berdiri terus.." Gilgamesh sangat sibuk sampai lupa dengan gorengannya, Shirou tak ingin nibrung dan memilih untuk melanjutkan masakan direktutnya.

"Pak Direktur.. masakanmu sudah matang.." ujar Shirou sambil meniriskan cumi. Gilgamesh pun segera menghampiri Shirou dengan kocar-kacir.

"Mana? Mana?"

"Nah setelah itu tuangkan mayonaise ke pinggir piring dan plating cumi ditengahnya.." titah Shirou, Gilgamesh tidak banyak protes walau ia disuruh-suruh bawahannya dan melakukan apa yang ia suruh, ia sudah bersabar demi sang istri dan anak yang masih berada di kandungan. Gilgamesh memberikan piring itu pada Arthuria, menusuk cuminya dengan garpu dan menyuapinya dengan pelan. Shirou makin canggung dengan suasana romantis itu, apa dia akan mengganggu mereka.

"K-kalau begitu Nona dan Tuan besar.. saya pamit dulu.." ucapnya undur diri. Gilgamesh pun menoleh kearahnya.

"Hei! Aku belum mengizinkanmu pulang kan? Tetaplah disini! mongrel.." serunya. Shirou hanya menyeringai kecil, tak disangka Direktur yang sangat bengis ini akan berkata seperti itu padanya.

"Maaf Direktur, tapi 4 jam lagi kita aku akan ke kantor jadi.."

"Huh.. kau membosankan sekali.. aku akan membiarkanmu dan Istri bodohmu itu libur hari ini, anggap saja imbalan karena sudah membantuku.. aku tidak mau berhutang budi pada mongrel.."

Sebuah senyum lebar mengembang dipipi tirus pria itu, walau cuma disuruh libur dan bukannya naik gaji, tapi ia sungguh senang terlebih ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya.

"Terima kasih banyak Direktur.. aku akan mengingat kebaikanmu selalu.." ucap Shirou sambil membungkukkan badannya. Arthuria pun tersenyum lembut, ia sudah melihat perubahan pada suaminya yang suka semena-mena memperlakukan karyawannya.

.

.

.

Esok paginya, dimana sebuah mobil Porsche berhenti di depan pintu masuk persahaan, lalu dari mobil itu keluar seorang wanita yang cantik dan seksi. Wanita itu adalah Direktur utama perusahaan xx yang telah menggoda Gilgamesh beberapa bulan lalu, kali ini ia menekatkan keputusannya untuk membalas perbuatan Gilgamesh yang telah melukai harga dirinya.

"Nona Medea, silahkan lewat sini.." ujar seorang pelayannya yang sangat setia mendampingi majikannya.

"Bawa aku kepada istri yang di agung-agungkan oleh pria kurang ajar itu!"

TBC

Balasan Review

ZenoZen

isi di chapter ini drabble tok tapi bagus kok soalnya ada lucunya yaitu bagian tidur di luar.

Sy udah nyerah author sama fate go insyaf saya.

"Its time for move on, main game lain aja kayak Mobalog(ups). Dan makasih ya selalu hadir buat review :'33"

Oke maaf telat posting dan terimakasih telah membaca ff ini :'33


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : The Scary Women

Wanita bersurai ungu lavender yang panjang dan lembut berkibar sepanjang ia melangkah, gaun berwarna putih seksi yang cocok dengan tubuh moleknya membuat mata laki-laki terbuai olehnya. Perusahaan Babylonia milik Gilgamesh sempat gempar akan kedatangannya.

"Hei, cepat buat pertemuan ku dengan Gilgamesh.. jangan menunda lagi.." ujarnya kepada Sakura yang tengah berjaga di pusat informasi.

"Maaf nona Medea, anda harus menunggu 3 jam lagi karena beliau ada janji lain.."

"Hahh? Jangan membuatku tertawa! Cepat beritahu dia kalau aku disini.." ujar Medea mengancamnya. Sakura tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurutinya. Medea menatap wajah Sakura dari kepala hingga ujung kaki, wajahnya yang sangat manis dan segar, tubuhnya juga seksi jika di dandani dengan pakaian seksi. Medea beranggapan jangan-jangan wanita ini yang menjadi istri Gilgamesh.

"Hei.. apa kau adalah istri direktur Gilgamesh itu?!" Medea langsung menanyakannya. Membuat Sakura langsung salah tingkah.

"I-itu tidak mungkin! Aku bukan Istri direktur.. jika kau berkata seperti itu bisa-bisa istrinya akan marah padaku.."

"Lalu siapa istrinya?!"

"Ah itu-"

Saat Sakura hendak memberitahu nya, Arthuria pun datang di saat yang tepat, ia muncul di belakang Medea sambil memegangi pundaknya.

"Kanapa kau datang ke sini?! Apa kau tidak tau harga diri setelah suamiku menolak tawaranmu?!" Ujarnya dengan nada santai namun mencekam. Medea sempat meneguk liur mendengarnya, saat ia menoleh ia pun bisa melihat kecantikan tiada tara dari wajah ayu sang wakil direktur. Ia sempat tertegun akan wajahnya yang jelas-jelas sangat jauh level kecantikannya di banding ia, Medea sempat mengurungkan niatnya untuk membalaskan dendamnya kapada wanita ini.

"Sampai menunggu suamiku menyelesaikan urusannya, bagaimana kalau kau keruangan ku untuk minum teh.."

"Ah.. iya.. terimakasih.." entah kenapa Medea berdebar-debar melihatnya dan langsung mengikuti ucapannya.

Arthuria mengajak Medea ke ruangannya, menyajikannya secangkir teh dengan hormat.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan maaf atas kelancangan suamiku terhadap anda.. saya sudah memperingatinya untuk lebih berhati-hati dalam menjaga sikapnya.." Arthuria sedikit membungkukkan badan, kesopanannya membuat Medea takjub.

"Ehem.. kau benar.. suamimu sudah mempermalukan harga diriku.. aku kesini untuk menunututnya akan perbuatannya.."

"Sekali lagi nona Medea, saya minta maaf akan kelancangan saya.." tiba-tiba Arthuria menampar pipinya dengan lemah, itu hanya peringatan. Medea sampai kaget dibuatnya, apalagi saat wajah Arthuria tersenyum dengan sangat mengerikan.

"Itu tuntutan saya atas sikap anda kepada suami saya.." Medea di buat bungkam sambil meraba pipinya yang tidak sakit namun menyakitkan harga dirinya.

"Kau! Berani-beraninya kau menamparku!"

"Bukankah anda kemari untuk balas dendam pada saya?! Sayang sekali saya lebih dendam kepada anda yang berani membujuk suami saya untuk menduakan saya.."

Suasana makin tegang, Medea menggeram kesal atas perilaku tidak sopannya, Arthuria jauh lebih kesal mengingat karena wanita inilah awal mula ia bertengkar dengan Gilgamesh untuk pertama kalinya. Lalu suasana terpecahkan saat Gilgamesh masuk keruangan itu setelah mendengar Medea datang.

"Kau kembali juga dasar wanita tengik!"

"Kau muncul juga dasar pria tak tahu untung! Kesalahan terbesarmu adalah menolak kerjasama denganku tahu!"

"Sudah kubilangkan kalau aku tidak peduli lagi! terserah kalau kau mau atau tidak!"

"Aku tak sudi bekerjasama denganmu!"

"Ehem!" Arthuria mendehem, menghentikan adu mulut mereka.

"Bisakah tuan dan nona tenang?! Kepala saya sakit sekali mendengar keributan kalian.." Gilgamesh pun langsung tutup mulut, membuat Medea kaget akan respon Gilgamesh padanya, ia tak menyangka pria yang sulit tunduk akan perintah ini akan dengan mudahnya tunduk pada istrinya, segitu besarkah rasa cintanya kepada wanita bak dewi penjaga danau Avalon ini?!

"Jadi, Nona Medea.. apa tujuan kedatanganmu kesini.." tanya Arthuria sambil duduk di sofa yang tersedia di ruang itu tepat di sebelah suaminya, mereka menempel sangat dekat hingga membuat Medea sangat iri dengan mereka.

Dan tiba-tiba lagi, seorang pria tinggi yang mengenakan setelan jas hitam juga datang ke hadapan mereka, ia langsung menyorong ke topik pembicaraan.

"Kedatangan nona Medea kesini adalah untuk mengulang negoisasi kita tentang kerjasama itu.."

"Kau! Kojirou! Kusuruh kau menjaga perusahaan malah kesini!"

"Hahaha, tenanglah Direktur.. sikapmu yang tidak tenang itu membuat pikiran juga tidak tenang.. kau tahu kan apa yang akan terjadi jika kita menolak lagi kerjasama ini?!" Medea pun terdiam lalu mengendus kesal.

"Maafkan atas ketidak sopanan direktur kami.. aku Sakaki Kojirou akan mewakili beliau dalam rapat ini.."

"Ya silahkan.." sahut Arthuria, Gilgamesh hanya mengendus kecil.

Setelah berdiskusi lama, akhirnya kedua belah pihak pun memutuskan untuk bekerjasama.

"Kalian beruntung karena Kojirou ada di sini.."

"Ah tidak direktur, aku bukan penyelamat mereka.. hahaha"

"Ya, setidaknya kau menyelamatkan direkturmu dari amukan ku.." Gilgamesh melototi Medea masih kesal padanya.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua" Arthuria pun mencegah perselisihan itu, ia pun berdiri dan menghampiri Medea lalu tersenyum padanya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Mulai sekarang mohon kerjasamanya, nona Medea.." sontak Medea dibuat tertegun akan kecantikannya, perasaan kagum akan sosok ini pun muncul. Ia tersipu malu.

"Y-ya.. mohon kerjasamanya.." Medea menyambut tangannya yang ramping dan lembut, Medea serasa menggenggam tangan bidadari, lembut sekali.

Lalu tangan itu berubah jadi kasar saat Arthuria tidak melepas genggamannya tapi malah ingin meremuk tangan wanita itu dengan senyuman yang mengerikan. Berhati-hatilah, Arthuria saat berhadapan dengan wanita yang pernah menyentuh suaminya sangat ganas, ditambah lagi kalau sedang hamil malah memperkuat emosinya.

Tapi entah sejak kapan Medea mulai terobsesi dengan sosoknya.

~~OOO~~

Sore itu, masih di kantor. Gilgamesh yang lelah bekerja mengurus berbagai hal yang merepotkan, kini memilih beristirahat keruangan istrinya yang berada di sebelah ruangannya. Berbaring di sofa dengan paha sang istri sebagai bantal, lalu kepalanya mengahadap perutnya yang sudah semakin besar. Sesekali mencium, membelai, dan mengajak bicara sang buah hati. Saat seperti ini adalah momen langka baginya yang di sibukkan dengan pekerjaan.

"Hasil USG sudah menemukan jenis kelamin anak kita.." ujar Saber sambil membelai surai emasnya.

"Benarkah?! Lalu apa?!"

"Perempuan.."

Gilgamesh terdiam, padahal ia mengharapkan anak laki-laki, tapi yang mana saja terserah asal itu adalah anak kandungnya.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan namanya?" Tanya Arthuria kemudian.

"Belum.. aku ingin memberinya saat hari kelahirannya kelak.."

"Hmmm" Arthuria masih membelai surai itu, tapi dengan mata yang mengantuk. Gilgamesh pun tersenyum kecil dan menukar posisi mereka, dimana sekarang ia yang akan menidurkan istrinya di pelukannya.

"Ayo tidurlah sebentar.. sebelum kita pulang.." bujuknya sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya lembut. Arthuria makin mengantuk lalu memilih untuk melelapkan dirinya di bahunya yang nyaman, Gilgamesh yang juga mangantuk ikut tertidur dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa, mereka tertidur dengan manisnya sore itu.

.

.

.

"Senpai.. apa kau melihat direktur? Dia harus menangani dokumen ini" Ujar Sakura kepada Shiro dan Rin. Mereka berdua serentak menggelengkan kepala.

"Coba kita tanya pada wakil, dia pasti tahu.." mereka pun memutuskan untuk menemui Arthuria ke ruangannya.

Setelah sampai dan mengetuk pintu, tidak ada respon dari dalam. Tanpa pikir panjang Rin membuka pintu dan menemukan dua insan itu tengah tertidur pulas dengan cantiknya. Rin, Shiro dan Sakura jadi gelagapan lalu kembali menutup pintu itu takut.

"Ahh! Rin.. lain kali jangan asal masuk dong, untung saja mereka tidak tahu kita telah mengganggu mereka.. kalau tidak kita sudah di pecat langsung sama pak Direktur.." ujar Shiro sambil mengusap dada.

"Buset deh, mereka membuatku iri! Andai suamiku semanis itu.. sayangnya ia tidak peka!"

"Apa?! Sudah kubilang kan kalau mau sesuatu itu jangan pakai kode-kodean!"

Sakura hanya menyengir melihat pertengkaran mereka. Seharusnya kalian sadar bahwa Sakura yang masih single hingga sekarang lah yang paling iri.

~~OOO~~

Arthuria pun terbangun, mendapati dirinya tengah tertidur di pelukan sang suami. Ia pun segera mengumpulkan kesadaran lalu membangunkan Gilgamesh juga.

"Gil.. ayo pulang.. sudah malam.." pintanya, Gilgamesh pun menggeliat kecil lalu kembali memeluknya.

"Ngantuk.."

"Iya.. ayo pulang dan tidur.. sekarang sudah jam 10.."

"Ya.." Gilgamesh pun menguap lebar lalu menggosok matanya.

"Tidak ada orang di kantor lagi?"

"Sepertinya tidak.. jam pulang kantor sudah lewat, yang lembur juga tidak seberapa.."

"Baguslah.." Gilgamesh menindihnya lalu memncium bibirnya dengan lidah, rasanya sudah lama ia tidak mencium istrinya seperti ini. Arthuria sontak kaget lalu mendorongnya.

"Jangan di sini, di rumah saja.. kan kita juga akan pulang.." ujar Arthuria kesal, lagi-lagi Gilgamesh serampangan.

"Hee.. aku tak ingin menunggu untuk selama itu.." ia kembali mengecup lehernya lalu tangannya menyingkap bajunya dan meremas-remas buah dadanya, Arthuria mendesah kecil, ia sangat sensitif di dada.

"Jangan.. nanti kalau ada yang masuk.. pintunya tidak terkunci.."

"Tidak akan.. kau bilang jam kantor sudah lewat kan? Mana ada yang berani masuk ruangan ini tanpa izin.." Gilgamesh masih bergelut dengan tubuh istrinya yang sedang hamil itu, Arthuria dibuat pasrah karenanya.

Gilgamesh menarik celana dalamnya, lalu memainkan jarinya di miss V sambil mencari-cari G spot agar istrinya senang. Arthuria tidak senang sama sekali akan tindakannya.

"Tidak.. hentikan.. aku tidak bisa melakukannya di sini.." pinta Arthuria dengan mendorong tubuh Gilgamesh menjauh darinya. Gilgamesh tidak mengindahkan peringatan itu dan masih melanjutkan perbuatannya, terlebih ia sangat nafsu saat desahan Arthuria menggema di telinganya.

Sampai akhirnya dering telepon mengehentikannya sejenak, sontak Gilgamesh terburu-buru mengambilnya dengan kesal.

"Halo, dengan tuan Gilgamesh?"

"Cih, ya dengan saya sendiri.."

Perbincangan berlanjut, keadaan jadi sunyi, rasanya Arthuria jadi ikut kesal saat perhatiannya teralihkan (dasar Tsundere).

"Apa?!" ... "Ya baiklah!"

Gilgamesh menutup telepon itu, raut wajahnya berubah.

"Ada apa?.." tanya Arthuria khawatir. Gilgamesh pun menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya malam ini aku tidak bisa pulang.."

"Eh?! Kenapa?!"

Gilgamesh memalingkan wajahnya.

"Wakil direktur yang lama telah pulang, aku akan menjemputnya ke bandara sekarang.." Arthuria sontak kaget, baru kali ini ia menyinggung wakil direktur yang lama padanya. Rasa gelisah menghampirinya.

"Siapa dia? Sampai kau repot-repot menjemputnya ke bandara?"

Gilgamesh lagi-lagi diam, ia tidak boleh menyembunyikan segala sesuatu kepada istrinya jika ia tak mau kehilangannya.

"Dia sahabatku, orang yang sebelumnya ingin ku nikahi.."

Arthuria seperti di tusuk dengan tombak , jantungnya serasa mau berhenti seketika. Ia tidak percaya akan apa yang di katakan suaminya.

"Hei.. kau mau menemuinya.. Kenapa.."

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padanya.."

Arthuria memeluk Gilgamesh erat, tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk melepasnya.

"Tidak.. kau jangan pergi.. aku tidak mau kau pergi.." pintanya lirih. Gilgamesh terdiam, tentu ia tidak tega melihat istrinya seperti ini. Tapi..

"Arthuria.. aku tahu kau cemas.. tapi jangan khawatir.. kau adalah segalanya bagiku.."

"TIDAK! Aku ingin percaya tapi aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak mau kau meninggalkanku.. setidaknya bawa aku bersamamu.." Arthuria benar-benar tidak mau Gilgamesh meninggalkannya, lelaki itu pun tersenyum lembut lalu membelai rambutnya agar tenang.

"Baiklah, tapi dengan syarat.." Gilgamesh menciumnya, kembali bermain dengan tubuhnya. "Jangan menolakku lagi.." Gilgamesh membuka celananya, menampilkan organ tubuh yang menginginkannya. Arthuria pun mengangguk pelan, dan Gilgamesh mulai memasukkannya kedalam lubang vaginanya. Arthuria menggeliat geli lalu merangkul Gilgamesh erat. Pria itu pun mengerakkan pinggulnya sambil mencumbu lehernya lembut.

"Curang.. kau memanfaatkan perasaanku untuk ini.." ujar Arthuria yang sebenarnya juga menikmati permainannya. Gilgamesh mengendus kecil, ia tahu sekali tipikal istrinya ini.

.

.

.

Seseorang dengan koper besar yang di tariknya tiba-tiba muncul di lobi utama perusahaan Babylonia. Rambutnya lurus, panjang dan bersinar seperti model iklan sampo, tubuhnya kurus dengan leher yang jenjang. Wajahnya juga terlihat cantik alami tanpa make up sedikitpun.

"Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak ke sini lagi.. perjalananku keliling dunia memakan waktu setahun lebih.. hahaha" dia bergumam sendiri. Sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan seorang satpam yang lembur malam itu.

"Tuan Enkidu! Selamat datang!"

"Ah terimakasih sudah menyambut ku Chu, apa Gilgamesh masih di sini?"

"Kurasa dia masih di sini.. tapi aku tidak tahu dimana dia.. wakil direktur pun juga tidak terlihat.."

"Hee.. kudengar dia sudah menikah ya? Apa itu benar? Dengan siapa?"

"Ya.. dia menikah dengan wakil direktur nya 5 bulan yang lalu.. sekarang nona Arthuria tengah hamil.."

Enkidu tercengang, ia tak menyangka mendengar nama Arthuria lagi.

"Baiklah, terimakasih atas informasinya.. aku ingin ke ruanganku yang lama untuk bernostalgia.." Enkidu menarik kopernya. Senyum lebar tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Arthuria ya.. tak kusangka dia ada disini.. apa yang harus ku laporkan pada keluarganya di Inggris.."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : Enkidu

.

.

.

"Ahhhnn.. ahh.. ahh.." suara desahan yang lembut membuat Gilgamesh tak kuasa menahan rangsangan yang diterima. Ia makin menjadi menghantamkan pinggulnya ke Arthuria yang menikmati permainannya, hingga klimaks yang sangat enak pun didapat keduanya. Arthuria bernafas dengan tersengal-sengal, pinggulnya jadi sakit-sakitan karena melakukan hubungan ini dengan paksa di saat hamil.

Kreekk

Pintu ruangan yang tertutup kini di buka seseorang, Arthuria sontak kaget saat melihat seorang berambut panjang yang tidak ia kenal tengah membuka pintu. Ia pun ikutan kaget.

"Awawawa mmaafkan aku! Seharusnya aku tidak masuk sembarangan.." serunya lalu menutup pintu kembali. Mendengar suara yang sangat familiar itu Gilgamesh segera memasang celananya dengan benar lalu keluar menghampiri orang itu.

"Enkidu... Kenapa kau datang begitu saja?! Padahal aku akan menjemputmu" Gilgamesh menghampiri Enkidu dan memeluknya. Sontak Arthuria tercekat dan dadanya mulai bergemuruh, rasa sakit melihat suaminya memeluk wanita lain dengan mata kepala sendiri terasa sangat menyakitkan.

"Oi oi Gilgamesh.. istrimu melihatnya.. jangan buat dia salah paham.." Enkidu mendorong Gilgamesh, pria itu sampai lupa kalau Arthuria melihatnya. Arthuria sudah memancarkan aura gelap yang teramat suram dibandingkan dengan melihat Medea tadi siang.

"Ah.. istriku dengarkan aku.. dia adalah Enkidu.. sahabatku sekaligus wakil ku yang lama.."

Enkidu tersenyum lebar kepada Arthuria, tentu Arthuria tidak mengindahkannya sama sekali.

"Gilgamesh.. berani-beraninya kau selingkuh di depan mataku.. apa kau bosan hidup?!" Arthuria melototi Gilgamesh dengan sangat tajam dan sangat menakutkan. Arthuria adalah wanita yang sangat menakutkan jika cemburu.

"Bu-bukan Arthuria.. dia ini laki-laki.. lihat!" Gilgamesh membuka celana Enkidu tanpa peringatan apapun untuk memperlihatkan bukti kuat kalau Enkidu adalah seorang lelaki. Sontak yang dibuka celananya merah padam lalu memukuli Gilgamesh spontan. Arthuria masih belum meredakan amarahnya, karena lelaki ini adalah orang yang ingin dinikahi oleh Gilgamesh, ia bahkan tak segan-segan membunuhnya sekarang.

"Maafkan aku istriku.. aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud menduakanmu... Kaulah yang paling kucintai sekarang... Jangan membenciku.." Gilgamesh memohon padanya sambil berlutut, Arthuria menurunkan emosinya, ia harus tenang di saat seperti ini, ia harus percaya pada suaminya. Enkidu yang melihat Gilgamesh yang sangat tunduk pada istrinya sempat tercengang, ia tidak menyangka akan ia yang dulunya sangat membenci wanita kini tengah tunduk pada istrinya.

"Baiklah aku percaya padamu Gilgamesh.. tidak ada gunanya aku marah sekarang.. beban pikiran bisa membahayakan kandunganku.." Arthuria mengusap perutnya lalu mendudukkan diri di sofa. Kapalanya berdenyut-denyut karena sempat emosi di luar batas. Ia jadi merasa bersalah kepada anaknya akibat emosi yang hampir membahayakan nyawanya.

Gilgamesh ikut duduk disebelahnya, lalu Enkidu juga duduk diseberang mereka.

"Maafkan aku nona Arthuria.. ini semua salahku karena telah membuatmu terancam.."

"Lupakan saja.. kau benar-benar membuatku hampir gila.."

Enkidu menarik nafas berat. Lalu menatap Gilgamesh dengan khawatir.

"Seharusnya aku yang salah karena rasa senangku saat kau datang.. tubuhku refleks memelukmu.."

"Ya kau salah juga Gilgamesh, seharusnya kau tidak boleh berlebihan menaruh simpati padaku.."

Setelah itu suasana tengah malam itu jadi hening, Arthuria tidak peduli lagi dan menenangkan pikirannya, Enkidu dan Gilgamesh jadi sangat canggung.

"Ahh.. rasanya aku sudah meninggalkanmu berabad-abad karena kau sudah sangat berubah, Gilgamesh.." ujar Enkidu membuka topik.

"Hah? Maksudnya apa?"

"Melihatmu menjadi manusia yang hangat adalah sebuah kebahagiaan bagiku sebagai sahabat.. ditambah sekarang kau sudah memiliki istri cantik yang telah membuatmu yang pemberontak ini jadi takluk.. perubahan besar ini terasa sekali bagiku.. syukurlah nona Arthuria telah menjadikan mu sebagai manusia yang lebih baik.." jelas Enkidu sambil tersenyum lembut. Arthuria dan Gilgamesh merah padam akan ucapan bijaknya, lalu saling membuang muka karena malu.

"Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin ku bicarakan.. tapi sekarang sudah hampir jam 1.. aku harus segera tidur.. kau tahu aku paling tidak bisa naik pesawat.. haha.."

Enkidu pun pergi dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Gilgamesh dan Arthuria didalamnya. Sejak itu suasana jadi hening.

"Arthuria.. ayo kita pulang.." ajak Gilgamesh akhirnya. Arthuria menggeleng.

"Katakan semuanya dulu baru aku akan pulang.." Arthuria balik mengancamnya. Gilgamesh pun menarik nafas, ini memang tidak boleh di rahasiakan lagi.

"Kau tahu Arthuria, aku tadi mengatakan kalau dia yang ingin kunikahi sebelumnya.. semua yang dikatakannya itu benar, aku telah berubah berkatmu..

Aku dulunya adalah seorang yang dingin dan tidak tertarik dengan siapapun.. aku hanya tertarik dengan harta dan tahta, aku mendapatkan semua ini dengan kerja keras ku, memanfaatkan berbagai orang yang bodoh akan harta, aku adalah manusia licik yang menjadikan manusia sebagai batu loncatan untuk menjadi yang terdepan. Sampai akhirnya Enkidu datang, seperti kiriman dewa untuk mengubahku menjadi masusia yang lebih baik. Ia datang sebagai penasihatku, ia mengajarkan berbagai macam hingga aku sadar kalau aku manusia yang keji.. lalu aku pun terbutakan olehnya, tanpa sadar aku telah jatuh cinta pada lelaki itu. Aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita, dan aku rela menjadi seorang homoseksual jika itu dengannya..

Saat aku mengatakan itu padanya, ia pun menolakku, bukannya tidak suka tapi dia tidak ingin aku sensara karena tidak akan memiliki keturunan, dia bilang aku masih labil soal cinta.. dia tahu aku mencintainya karena dia yang telah menyelamatkan hidupku, tapi dia tidak bisa menanggapi perasaanku.

'aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum sambil menggendong anak kandungmu..' katanya. Sejak saat itu ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar negri, ia ingin melihat berbagai macam hal di dunia ini yang tidak ia tahu. Aku selalu kepikiran akan ucapannya itu, dan aku mencoba membuka hati pada anak-anak malang di pinggir kota. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan dan mengusir rasa kesepian akan kepergiannya.

Lalu kau datang menggantikan posisinya di perusahaan, awalnya aku tak tega memberikan posisi itu pada orang lain namun saat pertama kita bertemu itu membuatku tertarik padamu, kau selalu menceramahiku seperti ibu-ibu. Kau berbeda dengan orang lain, kau seperti sosok Enkidu namun juga bukan, karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk menikahi mu dan memiliki keturunan denganmu, dan melupakan perasaan cintaku padanya. Kau menerima itu saja sudah membuatku bahagia, dan lagi sekarang kau tengah mengandung anakku. Rasa bahagia ini tak bisa ku ukir dengan kata-kata..." Jelasnya panjang. Arthuria tersenyum lembut dengan pengakuan itu, matanya berkaca-kaca akan haru. Ia pun meraih kepala Gilgamesh, lalu mengusap surainya lembut.

"Ternyata.. memilihmu sebagai pendamping ku tidaklah pilihan yang salah.. aku bersyukur kaulah yang menjadi cinta pertama dan terakhir ku.."

Gilgamesh membalas senyuman manis itu dengan pelukan yang hangat, mengusir hawa dingin tengah malam. Berbagi pelukan hangat dan kebahagian.

Lalu sebuah guncangan di perutnya membuatnya kaget, Arthuria mengusap perutnya.

"Gil.. anak kita baru saja menendang.."

"Benarkah?" Gilgamesh mengusap perutnya lembut dan sebuah tendangan dari sang bayi yang masih lemah itu terasa lagi.

"Kau benar.. sepertinya ia sangat bahagia.." Gilgamesh pun mencium kening istrinya dengan lembut. Lengkap sudah rasa bahagianya malam itu.

.

.

.

Enkidu menghela nafas berat, ia raih ponselnya dan mencoba menelpon seseorang, ia letakkan ponsel itu di telinganya. Tak lama nada sambung yang terdengar mulai tersambung, seseorang menerima teleponnya.

"Hei, ini aku.."

'Ooh Enkidu, ada apa?'

"Sebaiknya kau kesini.. aku sudah menemukan adikmu.."

'Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?! Padahal kau baru sampai di sana! Apa yang terjadi?!'

"Yah.. ceritanya panjang.. sebaiknya kau datang kemari dan melihatnya sendiri.. sesuatu yang menarik telah terjadi.."

'Kalau begitu aku akan mengatur waktu untuk kesana! Perusahaan Babylonia?!'

"Ya.. sampai ketemu lagi.. Arthur Pendragon.."

Telepon terputus, Enkidu pun menghela nafas lagi.

"Sebaiknya aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa kepada keluarga Pendragon yang telah menampungku selama ini.. maafkan aku sahabatku.. aku terpaksa melakukan ini.."

.

.

.

Esoknya sangat mengagetkan. Enkidu yang kemarin pergi begitu saja kini kembali ke perusahaan sebagai wakil direktur sementara.

"Mulai sekarang mohon kerjasamanya tuan Gilgamesh.." Enkidu menundukkan kepalanya. Arthuria sangat bingung dengan keadaan ini.

"Arthuria, mulai minggu depan kau harus cuti selama setahun.. dan selama itu pula Enkidu menjalin kontrak dengan ku.." sambung Gilgamesh. Arthuria masih bingung dengan semua ini.

"Tunggu! Aku masih sanggup kerja kok.. setahun?! Itu waktu yang cukup lama Gilgamesh!" Tukasnya kesal, Gilgamesh menggeleng pelan.

"Justru itu Arthuria, kau harus istirahat lebih untuk mempersiapkan proses persalinan ini.. justru makin lama makin baik.. sebenarnya aku ingin kau berhenti bekerja dan menjadi ibu rumah tangga saja.. tapi secara pribadi aku suka akan kerjamu yang profesional jadi aku tidak melakukannya tanpa izinmu.." jelasnya. Arthuria pun menghela nafas berat, ia juga tidak ingin melepas jabatan yang susah payah ia raih ini. Bekerja juga telah menjadi bagian penting dari hidupnya.

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu aku harus membimbing anak baru ini akan urusan kantor.." Arthuria mengancungkan telunjuknya ke arah Enkidu, jujur ia masih belum bisa menerima lelaki waria ini. Enkidu hanya tersenyum miris saat di bilang anak baru, padahal ia sudah memegang jabatan ini jauh lebih lama darinya.

"Baiklah nona Arthuria.." Enkidu menundukkan kepalanya kepada Arthuria, jujur ia takut kalau perempuan ini ngamuk padanya.

.

.

TBC

Jangan lupa untuk kalian yang suka Webtoon untuk melihat karyaku di Webtoon challenges atas nama Rim dengan judul "Maid Cafe"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : Arthur Pendragon

.

.

Semenjak Enkidu pulang, Arthuria pun di paksa cuti karena kehamilannya. Itu adalah perintah direktur utama yang resmi dan ia pun tidak bisa menolaknya, kini Arthuria hanya berdiam diri dirumahnya sambil menunggu suaminya datang. Rasanya sangat membosankan dimana ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Gilgamesh lebih sering, juga tak ada kesibukan yang membuatnya hidup. Ia hanya duduk di taman bunga yang luas untuk menyegarkan pikiran.

Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan datang menemuinya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Nona Arthuria.. ada tamu.." ucapnya.

"Siapa?"

"Tidak tahu nyonya, pelayan yang lain sudah mengantarnya kesini.."

Arthuria menoleh kearah seorang wanita bersurai ungu lavender yang panjang. Ah dia ingat dengan wanita yang menyebalkan ini.

"Wah.. tumben sekali aku mendapat tamu pribadi.. ada apa ya.. nona Medea.."

Medea menatap wajah cantiknya dengan senyum lebar, kali ini ia tidak bermaksud untuk balas dendam padanya.

"Ohoho, untunglah kau sepertinya sangat senggang.. kedatangan ku kesini tentu sangat tidak mengganggumu kan?"

"Ahaha, kau benar.. tapi akan sangat mengganggu jika kau bermaksud untuk menikungku.."

Medea dan Arthuria tertawa ironis, sepertinya mereka mulai akrab satu sama lain dengan kesarkasan masing-masing.

Seorang pelayan datang dengan nampan yang berisi 2 cangkir teh dan teko berisi teh. Aroma teh itu tercium lembut di hidung Arthuria, membuat pikirannya rileks.

"Aku meminta pelayanmu untuk menghidangkan teh ini.. teh terbaik dari Inggris yang bagus untuk kehamilan mu.." jelas Medea yang mulai menyeruput secangkir teh. Arthuria meraih gagang cangkir lalu menyesapai aromanya.

"Kau tidak memberi racun di dalamnya kan?" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu tidak... pelayananmu sudah mengujinya jadi jangan khawatir.. apa menurutmu aku akan meracunimu?"

"Siapa tahu kau masih ingin menggoda suamiku dan menyingkirkan ku terlebih dahulu.."

"Ahaha, lupakan lelaki yang telah menginjak harga diriku itu.."

Lagi-lagi mereka tertawa. Seketika Arthuria merasa tidak bosan lagi. Ia sangat berterimakasih kepada Medea yang telah mengunjunginya tanpa maksud jelasnya itu. Medea masih tersenyum-senyum padanya seperti sudah sangat akrab, Arthuria tidak bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Kalau meminum teh ini.. aku jadi ingat kampung halaman ku.." Arthuria mulai membuka topik.

"Benarkah? Jadi kau berasal dari Inggris.."

"Kurasa begitu.. tapi aku juga tidak yakin.."

"Kenapa?"

"..."

Suasana pun canggung, Medea jadi tidak enak bertanya lebih jauh.

"Lupakan saja, kalau kau tidak mau cerita juga tidak apa-apa.. aku kesini cuma mau bertemu denganmu.. dan sekarang aku harus kembali ke kantor.."

Arthuria mendongak, menatap Medea tidak mengerti maksud ucapannya.

"Kenapa.. hanya ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Entahlah.. mungkin karena aku ingin dekat denganmu.." ia pun pergi berlalu. Arthuria hanya terdiam di tempat, lalu tersenyum kecil. Ia juga tidak akan bertanya lebih lanjut akan alasannya itu.

.

.

.

Seorang pria berbadan proporsional dan tegap kini berdiri dengan gagah di depan perusahaan Babylonia yang menjadi tempat pertemuannya dengan seseorang. Ia menoleh kesana dan kemari untuk membaurkan pandangannya dengan sekitar. Kantor yang terlihat damai sekali pikirnya.

Lalu pandangannya teralihkan saat melihat seorang pria bersurai emas tengah berjalan terburu dengan segerombolan orang yang mengikutinya, ia menerka-nerka kalau pria itu pastilah pimpinan di perusahaan ini, melihat dari betapa sibuk dan sopannya para karyawannya. Tapi pria itu tidak peduli padanya.

Gilgamesh, yang kebetulan ditatap oleh pria asing itu sekilas menoleh padanya, ia sangat asing disini. Saat ia memperhatikan bentuk wajahnya, rasanya sangat mirip dengan seseorang, warna maniknya, surainya, bibir bahkan hidungnya juga meniru seseorang. Ya. Lelaki itu seperti duplikat istrinya yang versi laki-laki.

"Kalian semua tunggulah di ruang rapat.. aku ada urusan sebentar.."

Gilgamesh pun memilih untuk menghampirinya. Lelaki itu jadi risih saat Gilgamesh benar-benar menghampirinya, ia pun dengan tenang menerima keberadaan lelaki itu.

"Hei kau.. aku belum pernah melihatmu.. ada perlu apa kau di sini?"

"Saya hanya ingin bertemu seseorang, maaf telah mengganggu anda.."

Dari gaya bicaranya, benar-benar mirip Arthuria. Ia mulai curiga pada pria ini. Tatapannya mulai intens padanya.

"Maaf, saya tak suka di pandang seperti itu.. apa ada yang aneh dengan saya.."

"Ya.. aneh sekali.. kau sangat mirip dengan seseorang.."

Pria itu kaget akan ucapannya, jangan-jangan..

"Ah! Disana rupanya!"

Enkidu datang memecah ketegangan. Pria itu dan juga Gilgamesh menoleh padanya.

"Maaf ya, tadi aku agak kesulitan kesini.." ujarnya sambil menyeringai. Gilgamesh menatap Enkidu bingung.

"Enkidu, kau kenal dengannya.. jelaskan siapa pria ini!"

Enkidu keringat dingin, ia tidak menyangka akan ketahuan lebih cepat. Tidak ada yang bisa di sembunyikan lagi. Pria itu mendehem, mengeluarkan kartu namanya dari dalam saku jasnya.

"Saya adalah Arthur Pendragon, CEO perusahaan Britania di Inggris.."

Gilgamesh tersentak kaget. Ini kebetulan yang sangat mengagetkan.

"Arthur... Pendragon... Jangan-jangan kau saudara dari Arthuria.." ujarnya lantang. Enkidu hanya bisa diam.

"Kau.. kenal dengan adikku?! Katakan! Dimana ia sekarang!"

"Kau kakaknya Arthuria?! Sial! Aku tidak tahu ini.."

"Ehem.. kalian berdua.. ayo cari tempat yang nyaman untuk mengobrol.." ajak Enkidu yang tidak enak dengan suasananya.

"Enkidu, saat ini aku ada rapat, tolong kau gantikan posisi ku sementara.."

"Baik.." Enkidu pergi berlalu, meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Arthur masih menatap Gilgamesh dengan wajah yang sangat serius, ia benar-benar ingin tahu dimana adiknya sekarang.

"Hmmp.. ayo ikut aku.. kau ingin bertemu dengannya kan.."

.

.

.

Gilgamesh dan Arthur sampai di kediamannya. Arthur mengikuti Gilgamesh masuk kerumahnya.

"Selamat datang tuan besar.." ujar seluruh pelayan pada Gilgamesh.

"Dimana istri ku?"

"Ditaman tuan.."

Gilgamesh terus berjalan dengan tenang. Arthur bingung sendiri, kenapa Gilgamesh membawanya ke rumahnya, apa adiknya tinggal bersamanya.

Arthur dan Gilgamesh pun sampai di taman yang sangat di sukai Arthuria, sepucuk senyum mengembang di wajahnya saat melihat Arthuria tengah menyeruput teh di bangku taman yang sangat teduh. Arthur sangat kaget melihatnya, terlebih saat melihat Gilgamesh yang berlari kearahnya lalu memeluknya.

"Gil.. kenapa kau pulang?!"

"Aku rindu padamu.." Gilgamesh malah bermanja di pelukannya, Arthur seperti diacuhkan sekarang. Ia pun juga menghampiri adiknya dengan gemetar, tak percaya mereka akan bertemu lagi setelah dua puluhan tahun lamanya.

Arthuria menatap Arthur dengan wajah kaget. Tak percaya akan siapa yang ia lihat.

"Arthur!"

"Arthuria!"

Arthuria melepas pelukan Gilgamesh dan beralih memeluk sang kakak. Gilgamesh langsung shock berat.

"Arthur.. kenapa kau tidak datang menjemputku?!" Lirih Arthuria sambil menangis. Arthur memeluknya erat.

"Maafkan aku Arthuria.. aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana dan sekarang aku datang untukmu.."

Suasana haru itu sungguh membuat Gilgamesh sakit hati, melihat istrinya di peluk orang sudah membuat jenggotnya terbakar hebat.

"Hei cukup! Tidak usah pakai peluk segala.." Gilgamesh menarik Arthuria lalu memeluknya. Tidak bermaksud melepaskannya sedikitpun, Arthur tertegun.

"Arthuria.. jelaskan padaku siapa lelaki ini.." titah Gilgamesh yang agak kesal. Arthur mulai tidak suka akan sikap bengis pria itu.

"Arthuria, siapa dia yang berani menyentuhmu seperti itu.."

Arthuria pun menghela nafas berat. Pusing juga dengan kesalahan pahaman ini.

"Gil.. dia ini adalah saudara kembarku.. kami sudah terpisah sejak kami berumur 8 tahun..

Dan Arthur.. ini suamiku yang aku nikahi 5 bulan yang lalu.."

Seketika terdengar bunyi hati yang retak dari Arthur. Gilgamesh sedikit mendehem dengan sombong membanggakan status 'suami' nya.

"B-begitu.. aku tidak tahu ternyata kau sudah menikah.. dan akan memiliki anak.. ah.. adikku yang malang.." ujarnya lirih setelah sadar kalau Arthuria tengah hamil muda.

"Hei! Apa-apaan maksud malang itu.."

"Padahal aku berniat membawamu pulang ke Inggris dan hidup berdua denganku.. andai saja kita bertemu lebih cepat.."

"Oi! Kau tak berhak berkata seperti itu! Dia sekarang sudah bahagia dengan ku.."

Arthur dan Gilgamesh pun saling melempar tatapan tajam yang menyengat. Arthuria hanya menyeringai kecil.

"Sudah.. jangan bertengkar.. Arthur, maafkan aku.. aku tak bisa pulang ke Inggris, apa yang dikatakan Gilgamesh adalah benar.. aku sudah bahagia disini.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Arthur pun terdiam, ia tidak mungkin memaksakan Arthuria untuk ikut dengannya, terlebih ia sudah memiliki suami yang sepertinya sudah membuatnya bahagia. Arthur pun tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau kau sudah bicara seperti itu.. aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.."

Arthuria dan Arthur saling pandang dengan tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku harus kembali.. lain kali aku akan mampir lagi kesini.. dan jangan lupa beritahu aku saat keponakanku lahir.." Arthur pun membalikkan badannya.

"Ya.. terima kasih sudah menjemput ku.. kakak.." Arthuria menatap punggungnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, padahal ia ingin sekali Arthur lebih lama disini.

Gilgamesh pun menghela nafas panjang, ia pun menggendong Arthuria lalu membawanya ke dalam rumah. Sontak wanita itu kaget kenapa Gilgamesh jadi begini.

"H-hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Kau sudah membuatku kesal karena memeluk pria lain.. saatnya memberi hukuman.."

"Tunggu! Dia itu kan kembaran ku.. jadi tidak masalah aku memeluknya kan?!"

Gilgamesh menggertakkan giginya kesal.

"Mau itu siapa, aku tidak peduli.. kau harus tanggung akibatnya!"

Arthuria tersenyum kecil, sifat monopolinya yang besar terasa sangat manis.

"Aku terima hukumannya.."

.

.

.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : Mordred

.

.

5 bulan setelahnya, usia kandungan Arthuria sudah bisa di hitung jam. Selama ini ia bersabar dalam merawat kandungannya hingga hari ini pun tiba, hari kelahiran yang sudah di tetapkan dokter spesialis kandungannya.

Pagi itu Arthuria dan Gilgamesh sudah stay di rumah dengan beberapa dokter yang akan membantunya bersalin. tapi sayang hari itu berlalu tanpa tanda-tanda akan melahirkan, bahkan ia masih menunggu sampai jam 2 pagi esoknya. Arthuria di buat kecewa.

"Maaf jika saya lancang, saya sudah memprediksi hari ini tapi sepertinya prediksi saya melesat, hari kelahiran bisa saja meleset sampai 2 atau 3 hari.. anda tak perlu khawatir nona Arthuria.. tuan Gilgamesh.." jelas sang dokter yang juga khawatir akan kondisinya. Padahal selama ini Arthuria tidak memiliki masalah dalam mengandung dan normalnya ia akan melahirkan hari ini.

Gilgamesh menghela nafas, andai Arthuria tidak di sini mungkin ia sudah memaki habis sang dokter yang sudah menipunya. Arthuria yang masih gelisah pun memilih untuk tidur sejenak di kamar yang sudah di rancang khusus untuk persalinannya, Gilgamesh hanya duduk di samping ranjang sambil menggenggam erat tangannya. Lalu suasana tegang itu dipecahkan saat ponsel pintar milik Gilgamesh berdering, ia segera mengangkat telepon yang berasal dari wakilnya itu.

"Gil! Apa proses persalinannya lancar?!"

"Dia belum melahirkan, dia tidak mersakan tanda-tanda keluar hari ini.. ada apa?!"

"Bisakah kau ke kantor sebentar? Ada beberapa dokumen yang harus kau urus untuk besok.. aku tidak berwenang untuk menandatanganinya, sebentar saja.." pintanya dengan berat hati. Gilgamesh mengerut alis, jika ia pergi dan anaknya akan keluar bagaimana?!

"Tunda saja! Aku tidak akan pergi!"

"Tunggu Gil! Ini sangat penting, jika aku tidak menyerahkan dokumen ini segera, harga saham kita bisa jatuh!"

Gilgamesh mendecih kesal, kenapa harus di saat seperti ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang bawa kemari? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan istri ku bukan?!"

"Eh? Tapi..."

Sebuah tangan yang lembut mendorong Gilgamesh, Arthuria yang mendorong punggungnya.

"Pergilah.. aku akan baik-baik saja.." ujarnya dengan tegar. Gilgamesh menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak akan.. aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu di kondisi seperti ini.."

"Jika kau tidak pergi.. perusahaan kita bisa kacau.. cepat pergi dan segera kembali.."

Gilgamesh bungkam, ia tidak bisa berpikir lebih lama. Ia pun memutuskan untuk segera pergi ke kantor untuk menangani dokumen itu. Sebelumnya ia mengecup kening Arthuria serta perut buncitnya, lalu segera berlari ke luar hendak pergi ke kantor. Arthuria hanya bisa melepas kepergiannya sambil menatap punggungnya yang sudah menjauh dan hilang.

"Hati-hati..." Gumamnya lalu kembali memejamkan mata. Namun di saat itu pula sebuah tekanan terasa di dalam perutnya, sepertinya bayi yang di kandungnya benar-benar akan keluar. Arthuria merintih sambil memegangi perutnya.

"No-nona! Oh tidak! Hei! Panggil semua orang! Nona Arthuria akan melahirkan sekarang! Cepat!" Seru dokter yang bersiap dengan sarung tangan di pakaiannya.

"Tapi.. tuan Gilgamesh baru saja pergi.. apa kita perlu menyuruhnya kembali?"

"Jangan!" Arthuria membantah ucapan dokter itu.

"Jangan.. dia harus pergi untuk mengurus perusahaan.. jangan beritahu dia sebelum dia kembali.."

"Ba-baik nona.."

.

.

.

Gilgamesh sudah tiba di gedung perusahaan miliknya. Ia segera berlari ke ruang Enkidu untuk detail dokumen yang di maksud.

"Gil, kau cukup berikan stempel mu di kertas ini.. sisanya biar ku urus.." ujar Enkidu sambil menyodorkan beberapa lembar dokumen yang belum selesai seutuhnya.

"Maaf Enkidu! Kuserahkan sisanya padamu.." sahutnya sambil mengeluarkan stampel yang hanya bisa digunakan olehnya. Ia menempelkan stempel itu dengan cepat ke seluruh kertas yang menumpuk, sambil menstempel ia juga harus menjawab pertanyaan Enkidu seputar apa yang akan di kelolanya. Melakukan itu cukup menyita waktu yang banyak.

Lalu di sisi Arthuria yang bertarung melawan maut, mendorong tenaga dalamnya sekuat tenaga. Para dokter spesialis membantu dengan sebisa mungkin, para pelayan rumah itu juga sibuk menyediakan berbagai macam kebutuhan yang dibutuhkan untuk itu.

Setelah selesai menstempeli semua dokumen, Gilgamesh di hadang akan masalah perusahaan lain yang rumit, ia bersama Enkidu pun segera menuntaskannya segera.

"Sial! Jangan di saat seperti ini!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi.. nasib perusahaan tergantung pada kerja kita malam ini.."

4 jam berlalu, hari juga sudah pagi, Arthuria masih belum menuntaskan masalah persalinannya. Keringat sudah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, rambutnya yang indah kini sangat kusut. Ia tak kuasa menahan sakit, lelah dan gerah yang dirasakan.

"Nona.. anda harus istirahat sebentar.. 10 menit dan kita harus mulai lagi.. dokter yang lain tolong pijat perutnya.." titah dokter itu. Yang lain mengiyakannya. Arthuria bernafas tersengal-sengal, rasanya ia akan mati saja setelah ini. Tidak! Ia tidak mau mati! Ia masih ingin terus hidup dan melihat anaknya yang pertama. Arthuria berteriak sekuat-kuatnya, mengeluarkan seluruh tenaga yang ia miliki dan berjuang menantang maut.

"Arthuria!" Gilgamesh pun akhirnya datang, ia sangat kaget saat baru pulang sudah mendengar kabar kalau Arthuria sedang melahirkan 4 jam yang lalu. Tepat setelah ia pergi.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku dari awal?!" Serunya sambil mengenggam tangan Arthuria dengan kedua tangan. Ia sangat menyesal telah meninggalkannya yang melawan maut sendirian.

"Sekarang kau kembali.. syukurlah.. berarti masalah perusahaan sudah selesai.. "

"Jangan pikirkan masalah itu! Sekarang kau berusahalah!" Gilgamesh makin erat menggenggam tangannya. Arthuria tersenyum kecil, lalu manarik nafas dalam, dan melepasnya tenaga yang kuat. Tangan Gilgamesh yang menggenggamnya sudah memberikan kekuatan yang besar, ia hampir merenggut nyawanya sendiri untuk sisa tenaga yang ia miliki hingga anak yang berada dalam perutnya pun keluar dengan normal dan selamat. Suara tangisan bayi mengakhiri perjuangan terberatnya, Arthuria mulai mengatur nafasnya kembali. Gilgamesh menekukkan kepalanya dalam di genggaman tangannya sambil mengeluarkan air mata, tangan Arthuria mulai melemah, terasa dingin. Gilgamesh mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Arthuria yang pingsan seketika.

"Arthuria.. Arthuria.. kau baik-baik saja kan? Jawab aku Arthuria?!" Serunya sambil memeluk kepalanya yang terkulai lemas.

"Tuan Gilgamesh, mohon tenang dulu. detak jantung nona saat ini tidak stabil, kami akan segera menanganinya. mohon anda keluar dulu"

"Oi! Kau kira kau ini siapa beraninya menyuruhku keluar! Apa kau mau mati?!"

"Maaf tuan, kami tidak bisa menuruti permintaan tuan, kalau tidak nyawa nona tidak bisa kami selamatkan.."

"Lalu! Bagaimana dengan anakku?!"

"Dia selamat, jantungnya berdetak normal"

Gilgamesh diseret paksa oleh orang-orang yang ia sewa sendiri. Gilgamesh masih menangis, ia sangat takut jika Arthuria mati sekarang. Itu adalah ketakutan terbesarnya.

Sesaat kemudian Enkidu datang dengan nafas terengah-engah karena baru saja berlari kesini, saat melihat Gilgamesh yang berlutut di depan ruang bersalin pun sempat bersimpati padanya, pasti terjadi sesuatu pada Arthuria.

Lalu tak lama setelahnya, Arthur sang kakak juga baru datang dari London. Ia mendengar kabar bahwa Arthuria akan Melahirkan sekarang dan sudah secepatnya datang ke sini. Tapi sepertinya ia terlambat, setelah melihat Gilgamesh yang menangis terisak-isak di dada Enkidu. Enkidu menepuk-nepuk bahunya untuk segera tenang.

"Hei.. Gilgamesh! Apa yang terjadi pada Arthuria dan anaknya?! Mereka baik-baik saja kan?"

"Arthur! Kau juga harus tenang! kita belum tahu kondisi Arthuria sekarang, tapi anaknya lahir selamat.." jawab Enkidu pelan. Arthur menggertakkan giginya kesal, lalu memukul dinding dengan kuat untuk meluapkan emosinya. Suasana jadi hening, hanya isak kecil Gilgamesh yang terdengar. Sampai akhirnya seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu, sontak Gilgamesh buru-buru menghampiri dan menjambak kerah bajunya.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi pada istriku!"

"M-m-maaf tuan Gilgamesh sudah membuat anda khawatir.. sekarang nona sudah baik-baik saja dan kini tengah tertidur karena lelah.. tadi detak jantungnya sempat melemah, lalu kami sudah mengembalikan kondisinya dan kini anda boleh menemui-" belum sempat dokter itu menjelaskan, Gilgamesh sudah mendorongnya menjauh dari pintu dan segera menghampiri Arthuria yang tertidur pulas diatas ranjang. Nafasnya juga mulai teratur walau wajah dan rambut sudah kusut dan acak-acakan, tapi masih belum mengurangi kecantikannya yang sangat besar.

Gilgamesh berlutut padanya, membelai rambutnya dengan lembut sambil bernafas lega. Enkidu dan Arthur yang sudah mengikutinya juga ikut bernafas lega. Seorang pelayan wanita di rumah itu memasuki ruangan, sambil menggendong bayi yang sudah bersih dan di balut dengan kain putih yang bersih.

"Tuan Gilgamesh.. silahkan gendong bayi anda.." ujarnya lalu menyerahkan bayi itu padanya. Gilgamesh seketika terkesima dengan bayi yang masih merah tengah tertidur lelap, helaian rambut yang cuma di hitung jari berwarna pirang, hidung mungil dan matanya yang besar sangat menyerupai Arthuria.

"Jadi.. ini anak yang selalu ku dambakan kehadirannya.. yang selalu ku mimpikan setiap malam akan sosoknya.." lagi-lagi air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ia sangat bahagia saat melihat anak pertamanya, mulai sekarang ia sudah resmi menjadi seorang ayah. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat jiwanya terbang tinggi, ia masih menitikkan air mata di depan anaknya.

Enkidu dan Arthur saling pandang, lalu menatap Gilgamesh dengan senyum yang tulus.

"Akhirnya aku bisa melihatnya telah menjadi seorang ayah.. jika aku mati sekarang mungkin aku tidak akan menyesalinya"

"Ya.. walau aku benci mengakuinya, tapi aku yakin Arthuria akan bahagia jika bersama orang sepertinya.." mereka pun tersenyum kecil kepada Gilgamesh yang begitu haru menangis sambil menggendong anaknya.

.

.

.

2 hari setelahnya, Arthuria akhirnya bangun dari komanya. Ia masih merasa sakit dan lelah, berbagai alat seperti saluran infus, kantong darah, dan pendeteksi detak jantung masih menempel di tubuhnya. Ia menatap ke sekeliling ruangan, ia hanya mendapati 2 orang pelayan yang sibuk mengganti infusnya lalu mengelap keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Hei.. dimana anakku?.." tanya Arthuria dengan suara serak dan lemah.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir nona, Saat ini anak anda sedang bersama tuan Gilgamesh.." jawab pelayanan yang satu, dan yang satunya lagi bergegas keluar mencari Gilgamesh.

Tak lama pelayanan itu kembali dengan Gilgamesh bersamanya, yang berjalan pelan sambil menggendong bayi kecilnya. Arthuria pun tersenyum lembut, lalu memaksakan diri untuk duduk. Dua pelayan itu pun segera pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruangan itu.

Gilgamesh memberikannya kepada Arthuria, membiarkan sang ibu yang susah payah melahirkannya untuk memeluknya.

"Bayi yang sehat dan cantik.. lihatlah wajahnya yang seperti duplikat dariku.." pujinya sambil menatap lembut bayinya yang masih terlelap. Gilgamesh pun duduk disebelahnya, merangkul bahunya lalu mencium pucuk kepalanya lembut.

"Kau benar.. tapi matanya mirip dengan ku.. lalu bibirnya.." Gilgamesh tak mau kalah, Arthuria terkekeh pelan.

"Gil.. apa kau sudah memikirkan nama untuk anak gadis kita?" Tanya Arthuria kemudian. Gilgamesh pun tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah.."

"Benarkah? Siapa?"

"Mordred Pendragon"

Arthuria terdiam, Gilgamesh menggunakan nama keluarganya untuk anaknya. Gilgamesh tidak memiliki nama keluarga, jadi ia menggunakan nama keluarga Arthuria untuk anaknya. Arthuria tersenyum kecil.

"Seperti nama laki-laki saja.."

"Eh?! Tapi itu nama yang keren, bahkan aku sudah memikirkannya sebelum lahir.. jadi bisa ku gunakan untuk laki-laki juga.."

Arthuria tertawa lepas. Lucu sekali alasan Gilgamesh memberinya nama Mordred padahal ia tahu kalau yang lahir adalah perempuan, tapi itu adalah nama yang bagus dan terdengar kuat. Kelak anak ini akan menjadi anak yang tangguh dan berani serta cantik seperti namanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

6 tahun kemudian. Di kediaman bak istana negara, hidup sebuah keluarga kecil yang sangat harmonis. Arthuria kembali ke jabatannya sebagai wakil direktur utama, Enkidu kembali keluar negri dimana ia sekarang bekerja di perusahaan milik Arthur. lalu Gilgamesh yang menjadi direktur utama, tapi hari ini mereka berdua memilih menghabiskan waktu di rumah untuk beberapa hari hanya karena ingin melihat anaknya yang akan memasuki taman kanak-kanak. Sang gadis kecil anak mereka, Mordred, tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik jelita yang sangat periang. Rambut pirangnya indah, iris emerald yang tajam, lalu sikapnya tak jauh beda dengan sang ayahnya. Arthuria cukup kerepotan dengannya.

"Ayah! Ibu! " Panggilnya kepada Gilgamesh dan Arthuria yang tengah duduk berdua di ruang keluarga sambil menikmati teh siang itu.

"Ada apa sayangku?!" Sahut Gilgamesh sambil memeluk Mordred yang sangat ceria.

"Ayah tahu tidak!? Tadi aku menghajar anak SD yang jahat pada teman-temanku. Mereka terlalu lemah untuk berhadapan dengan Mordred ini!." ujarnya bangga. Arthuria tersendak teh saking kagetnya.

"Moo-chan! Kau tidak boleh berkelahi! Kau itu perempuan ingat?!" Serunya.

"Ehh?! Tapi mereka jahat ibu! Mereka memukuli Gawain jadi aku marah dan memukulnya juga.. aku gak salah kok.."

"Tidak boleh! Kau harus tenang menghadapi masalah.. kalau Gawain di pukul, yang perlu kau lakukan adalah melaporkannya kepada guru.. mengerti?!"

"Ngak! Kalau aku lapor ke guru itu kelamaan, nanti Gawain malah mereka pukul lagi.. akan cepat jika aku pukul mereka.. kan ayah?!"

"Kau benar anakku! Mereka itu anak lemah yang tidak tahu siapa anakku! Hahahaha"

Mereka berdua pun tertawa lepas, Arthuria menggeleng kepala, ini anak sama bapak gak ada bedanya.

Mordred yang di harapkan tumbuh menjadi anak yang elegan pun berubah menjadi anak yang tomboi dan tidak mengakui statusnya sebagai perempuan, Arthuria ngidam apa sampai punya anak seperti itu. Tapi Gilgamesh berbeda, dia sangat bangga ternyata anaknya tumbuh sesuai dengan keinginannya, menjadi anak yang kuat, tangguh dan pandai membela diri.

Walau Mordred seperti itu, tapi ia masih memiliki sisi yang baik. Ia suka menolong teman-temannya, suka bergaul dengan laki-laki maupun perempuan, memiliki banyak teman di usianya yang belum memasuki jenjang sekolah dasar. Arthuria juga harus mensyukuri itu, walau Mordred mewarisi seluk beluk wajahnya, tapi sifatnya mewarisi seluk beluk sifat ayahnya. Arthuria hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang.

"Ayah! Aku boleh main bola bersama teman-teman ku?!"

"Boleh, pulangnya jangan sore ya.."

"Ibu?!" Mordred menatapnya dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar. Arthuria menarik nafas lalu melepasnya berat.

"Ya.. tapi jangan berkelahi lagi.."

"Yeeyy!" Seru Mordred girang lalu berlari meninggalkan mereka. Arthuria memijat pelipisnya capek. Gilgamesh pun menghiburnya dengan memijat-mijat bahunya.

"Jangan terlalu kaku padanya, kau tahu Mordred sangat menyayangimu lebih dari siapapun.. jangan buat dia kecewa karena kau memaksanya menjadi orang lain.." ucapnya lembut, sosoknya kini seperti seorang Ayah yang baik.

"Kau benar Gil.. aku hanya tidak tega jika suatu hari dia pulang dengan wajah babak belur.."

"Jika itu terjadi, biarkan saja.. itu adalah pelajaran baginya agar jadi lebih kuat lagi.."

Arthuria terdiam, kata-kata Gilgamesh memang ada benarnya.

"Tunggu, kau berkata seolah ingin anak kita tumbuh menjadi lelaki?!"

"Ahahaha, kau bilang apa?! Kalau dia maunya begitu ya biarkan saja.." Gilgamesh berhenti memijatnya, ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke leher Arthuria lalu menjilati lehernya, tangannya sudah meraba-raba bagian bawahnya. Gilgamesh juga menjilati daun telinganya dengan lidah yang liar. Arthuria mendesah geli.

"Kau mau memberikan Mordred seorang adik ya?" Ujar Arthuria dengan senyum centil lalu mencium bibirnya. Gilgamesh terperangah akan ciuman itu.

"Kali ini pun aku akan pakai kondom, pokoknya aku tidak mau melihatmu bertaruh nyawa lagi seperti dulu.." tukasnya. Walaupun ia berkata begitu, tapi disisi lain ia sangat menginginkan anak yang banyak darinya. Arthuria tersenyum kecil lalu menjerumuskan diri ke pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Tenang.. saya masih hidup kok :'

Terimakasih udah baca komik ini.

Sebenarnya udah tamat di bagian ini sih cuma masih ketagihan lanjut, lanjut aja deh hehe.


End file.
